Percy Jackson and the Golden Trio
by RickTrollandKingofCliffhangers
Summary: When Annabeth and Thalia go into a quest alone, Percy is summoned by Lady Hecate. Who knows what she wants? Meanwhile at Howgarts Harry is preparing for his third year at the school and is dealing with his troublesome godfather. I suck at summaries, so please just read my story. Set during TTC and TPoA. Rated T for swearing among other things...and beacuse i'm paranoid. Enjoy:'D
1. Chapter 1: The request

**Chapter 1: The request**

PERCY POV

There are sometimes when I love Chiron. He is the best teacher you could ever have. But, man, there are SEVERAL times when I hate him. Like this time. He decided to let Thalia and Annabeth into a mission ALONE!. … of course it's not that I'm preoccupied or something…it's just that it is very unfair that I don't get to go with them. It's just that. Apart from that my day really sucks. It all started the morning Chiron sent Thalia and Annabeth.

-Earlier that morning-"Percy! Percy wake up!" a voice shouted at my face

"Wut?"

"Chiron is calling you man"

"What for?"

"I have no idea, but it must be important to wake you up" said Connor Stoll

"Allright, allright, I'll go. Just give me a few seconds"

"Alright, meet you there"

I got out of bed, changed, grabbed Riptide and followed Connor outside.

"So… what do you think Chiron wants?" asked Connor. I can tell he's nervous

"Don't know" I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Maybe another demigod has stranded and wants us to guide him"

"Maybe"

We walked towards the Big House and saw Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia reunited outside in the porch. Connor said that he had to return to his cabin so I headed towards Chiron. I suddenly tensed up as usually when I'm around Thalia. You know…her being the daughter of Zeus…me being son of Poseidon. The typical cousins. Anyway, both Annabeth and Thalia were wearing strange outfits. They were millitaryish (if that word exists) Annabeth was wearing a military outfit and had her blond hair tucked in a high ponytail which made her look more matured…which I don't appreciate. Thalia was in her usual clothing, black "Death to Barbie" shirt with a camo jacket over it, some cargo pants, combat boots and she had a camo cap in her hands. They both looked at me as we approached. Annabeth just looked impatient and Thalia…well she just glared at me.

" 'morning, Chiron. What was so important?"

"Ah, Percy. I'm glad you're here. As I was discussing earlier with Annabeth and Thalia we are running short on demigods here. Most of the rest have joined the Titan's side. I was just about to send these both to a recruiting mission in Maine. To a military school"

"Oh, that explains the outfit. But wait, just the two of them? Aren't I coming too?"

"No you're not. I asked you here because we need to discuss some things. And I figured you might as well be informed to where your friends are going" he added with a smile

Both Annabeth and I blushed. Thalia mumbled something about me just being her really annoying cousin or something like that.

"Oh ok"

"Well, I think we should get going, no? Goodbye everyone we'll see you in a few hours" said quickly Annabeth no longer blushing much to my disappoint… wait what?

"Yes we should. Chiron, we'll contact you as soon as we arrive there ok?" said Thalia firmly

"Ok, be careful my dears. The highway can be dangerous"

"We can handle it"

And with that they left with Argus towards the station.

"So Chiron what was so important" I asked

"Well actually there are two things. Number one: Tyson wanted you to know that he is allright and is working on the forges as you already know"

I smiled at the memory of the big guy

"And number two:" he began with a very serious face, which could only mean one thing: problems "Lady Hecate has requested a meeting with you"


	2. Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron weekend

**A/N: So hi:3 just so you know guys, I'm gonna alternate the POV's, you know [chapter 1:percy] [chapter 2: harry] [chapter 3:percy], but if you want me to do it otherwise just tell me. Also, for obvious reasons, I'm changing some things and the script, just if you notice something weird ok? I hope I am actually speaking to someone and not just writing this for no one to read. If you read it PLEASE leave a review. I would love you if you did that. Thanks a million ~Endergirl **

**P.S. (my username is RickTrollandKingofClifhangers but I call myself Endergirl…sorry if it confuses you)**

**Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron weekend**

HARRY'S POV

After what seemed forever I found Ron and Hermione sitting at the Ice Cream Parlor. Sure it was fun to be alone a whole weekend, getting to do what you wanted, but I had really started to miss those two.

"Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you" said Ron. Was it me or did he grew another few inches? "We just got all our things and started searching for you"

"I got all my things last week. I was just wandering off when I saw you both."So what are you doing now?"

"Well we already got all our things and I really wanted a pet, and I figured that an owl is very useful so I really want to buy it" said Hermione quickly while patting her two book-filled backpacks.

"Ook?" said Ron and I

"Well I need some kind of medicine for Scabbers. Blimey, I think Egypt didn't suit him very well!" said Ron. Indeed, the rat did no look very good. It was paler than ever, its whiskers all drooped over and it was thinnier than I last saw it

And so we went to the pet store, Hermione found a cat, Ron bought the medicine for Scabbers and finnaly we headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. When we were just about to leave Diagon Ally I remembered something

"Er - guys? I forgot to buy some more food to Hedwig while we were in the shop. Could you go on while I go buy it?

"Sure Harry, go on" said Hermione while still discussing with Ron that it was not Crookshanks fault that Scabbers ran out.

I turned around and started running towards the pet shop. I bought the food and was about to head inside for dinner when I saw something purple flicker in a dark alley. My curiosity kicked in and I walked towards it. When I reached the alley, the purple flicker appeared again but a few feet ahead. I followed it again and when I was almost to the door of the Knockturn Alley a lady in purple robes and with a torch and wand in her hands appeared in front of me.

"Whoa!" I jumped backwards

"Do not fear me, my descendant" said the woman

"Who are you?"

"I am Lady Hecate"

"Hecate, as in the Greek goddess?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes, my descendant. I am here to guide you through your school life and the dangers beside it"

"Wait, wait, wait. First of all. You can't be really a Greek goddess. Those were a myth! You must be a trick of the light or something, I dunno!" I said frantically "Also, why do you keep calling me "your descendant", it's all very confusing"

"Well, my child. If you say I am a myth, isn't magic a myth too? The Greek gods are very much alive and still rule, but not in Greece, not anymore. We have rested ourselves in the Western World, or as you may call it: America. As for you being my descendant, do you remember of what I am associated with?" she asked

"Umm…well… er…" I mumbled. Hey, you couldn't blame me. I was still in shock after what the woman had said. Greek gods?! Existing right now?! In America of all places?! It can't be true.

"Um, you were associated with…fire? The Moon? Or was it the…" then it hit me "magic and witchcraft" I finished under my breath

"That's right" said Lady Hecate with a warm smile "All of you magicians are my descendants. Not by blood. No. I gave a very small portion of my witchcraft power and magic to a special mortal. It was just a little and see how it resulted! A whole new world of magic and witchcraft. Imagine if I had given him a bigger amount. Anyway, his sons and daughters inherited his powers and their sons and daughters inherited theirs and so on. And here we are. Some centuries later."

"I'm very honored, er.. Your Lady. But I still don't understand. Why have you come to me?"

"As I said before to guide you. Now listen carefully. This year a new student is going to join your world. He will surely be in Gryffindor, no doubt. He will play a very important role in the next years. Do not make him your enemy. Do not tell anyone about me please. No one from your world can know I exist. You may only say this to whom you trust more in this world and never going to leave your side. Listen carefully. If someone finds out and the word is spread here in Europe, it will be a total chaos. So be careful. I'm trusting you to act accordingly as I have told you."

"Thank you, my Lady" I didn't know what to do so I bowed to show my appreciation

"And one last thing" she started to transform into smoke. She smiled softly "You have your mother's eyes" And with that she disappeared.

A little shocked about our meeting I headed towards the Leaky Cauldron wondering if Professor McGonagall could transform like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Hecate pays me a visit

**A.N./Hey guys sorry for not updating. My computer decides to crash right after I finished writing so I had to write it all over again. By the way, thank you for your reviews. A lot! They are the only thing that has kept me going. Love you guys3 **

**~Endergirl**

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

"Lady Hecate?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes. She says that she will meet you as soon as she takes care of…ah…other matters" said Chiron carefully.

"Um…ok. But what does Lady Hecate wants with me?"

"Percy, my child, I have no idea what she wants. She just requested to meet you" he said with that tone of voice which I knew he was lying…or hiding something.

"No idea?" I asked carefully

"Well…I shouldn't tell you, especially not you" he added

Great. Trust Chiron to make me feel special. It suddenly made me think when he had tried to say that I was special during my first – and last- year at Yancy Academy. I thought the old man was thinking I was too stupid or something to study at my old school. Anyways I decided to make another meaning of his words.

"Information is dangerous, Percy. And you know that"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry, it's no biggie." I decided to act very down to manage to take out some things out of him

"Well…I'm sure just my opinion won't do any harm, right?" I looked up and saw him smiling a bit.

"Right"

"Well, as you already know, Lady Hecate is always associated with crossroads, the Moon, fire. But also with magic and withcraft."

"Yeah, I know. But, again, what does it have to-"

"Patience, my boy. Not a few weeks ago I heard rumors, from my fellow…species, of some unexplainable magic."

ADHD kicked in and I started spacing out remembering our times with the Party Ponies. Man, those were good times…when you count out that Luke had tried to kill us.

"So you believe Lady Hecate and these rumors are connected?"

"I don't know Percy. But I don't have a good feeling about this. I'm not too sure that we are the right persons to meet these rumors. But who knows. Maybe this time will be different" and his immortal eyes wandered off kinda like when he remembers a deceased student. Usually after that he gets depressed and goes to listen to his music.

"Um, Chiron?" I asked

"It's nothing. I suddenly feel a small intent to listen to music. Lady Hecate has asked you to wait for her at the Big House. She says it won't take long"

"Allright"

Chiron smiled and wandered off to listen to some of his horr, er, classic music. With pretty much nothing to do but wait I entered the house. It looked the same as ever. The tiny, but tidy living room with the extravagant stuffed leopard on the wall. Various thropies all scattered. Some were missing and I knew that it was either the Stoll brothers or they had set them in the attic. The only thing that ruined all the beautiful house was the man sitted at one couch, feeding the leopard sausages, wearing his usual animal print shirt and shorts.

"What the heck are you doing there standing, Peter Johnson?" asked Mr. D

"Well, ah…Lady Hecate has asked an audience with me and she said to wait in the room for her"

Mr. D's eyes suddenly changed expression (from arrogance and pride and all the things I hated from him, to a glaring but also suspicious glare.

"I see… well I would gladly tell you that I enjoy your company, but fortunately that's not the case. So I'll go busy myself with other things. Chao!" And he dissppeared.

Gods! The gods were so weird…lol. Anyway I sat down on the couch and waited. And waited. I got bored after the first 10 seconds so I brought out Riptide and started cleaning the blade with the edge of my shirt when a purple flicker appeared beside me.

"That's a beautiful sword" said the woman that appeared

"Ah yeah. It cuts down monsters…beautifully. So you must be Lady Hecate. My pleasure." I stood up and bowed. I learned in the past few years that gods were very temperamental and expected the best of you. Even manners from an ADHD-13 year old with dyslexia. Apart from that I did the best I could.

"Yes I am Lady Hecate. Goddess of Crossroads, fire and magic" she said proudly (all the gods are proud)

"To what do I own the pleasure, my Lady?" I asked politely

"I have to be quick so I'll just tell you quickly. Please do not interrupt me while doing so. I'm here to send you on a quest. But it's not a normal quest. You will go alone, at least the first part. The quest consists of protecting someone. But be minded, this is a long quest. I'll explain it to you."

"Long ago I gave a small bit of power to a young man. He was brave, special. But still a mortal. He was capable of so many things. His descendants inherited his powers and thus a new world was created. The world of magic and witchcraft. Right now there is a whole lot of them. They are reunited in Europe. In Europe there is a school for the wizards and witches. For them to learn as you learn here in Camp Half-Blood. There are currently three schools. One of them is called Howgarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft-"

"Wow, can't they be more original" I snorted out without thinking. Hecate glared at me with that look that meant if I didn't shut up she would burn me to ashes. Crap. I better shut the hell up.

"Anyway" she said still glaring at me "this world has been hidden for centuries. They are known as wizards and witches and they are my descendants. Now among them is one…wizard that is evil no matter what. His name is Tom Riddle, but he makes people call him Lord Voldemort. Long ago he tried to kill one little baby. That baby was predicted to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. So he set off to find him. When he arrived at his safehouse he…he killed his two parents" in here she stopped and suddenly she had that look in her eyes that resembled Chiron's: grief. "They were very powerful people. Yet they couldn't protect themselves from Voldemort. When he… when he finished he advanced towards the baby. He tried using the Killing Curse. But for one mysterious reason it didn't work. Instead it bounced back to him and the child was saved. The baby's name is Harry Potter."

"Now, here is your quest. In one year something terrible will happen and that boy will need help. I've decided to send you, one of the best demigods (in my opinion) to protect Harry Potter. You will star this year to grow closer to him. You will go alone. It's your decision whether you tell him or not who or what you are. If you have questions you may ask"

"Okay" I had trouble collecting my thoughts "First of all, how old is he? How am I getting there? Is there something you'll warn me about? Also I know nothing of magic"

"Well, he is your age. You are getting there after receiving your acceptance letter which you'll have in a few moments. As for the knowledge I have an idea. My magical powers allow me to pass down knowledge. So I can give you it. I will give you the basics of the first and second year along with other things. Just concentrate and when I'm finished you may access the information. Now I'm going to need you to stay still and relaxed. Close your eyes." I did as she told me. She started speaking some Ancient Greek

"Good luck, Percy" she said. Suddenly, my head exploded with excruciating pain and the room began to dissolve as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Book

_**Me: Hello guys! I forgot to do something in the beginning of each chapter, so here it is –**_

_**Harry: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Me: I know Harry, but shut up. I'm trying to say something. As I was saying-**_

_**Harry: Did you get me a present?**_

_**Me: No I didn't get you a present! You're a fictional character!**_

_**Harry: Oh yeah? What about all your pillows and posters about me? Also-**_

_**Me: OKAY! I think it's time for you to go-**_

_**Percy: She also has about me-**_

_**Me: Guys what the hell?! I'm trying to make an announcement here!**_

_**Percy: That you are an antisocial bookworm with posters all around your bedroom?**_

_**Harry: Don't forget she's an otaku, too…and an isolated gamer:D**_

_**Me: OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING OUTAA HERE!**_

_***exits***_

_**Harry: Okay. Instead of her, we'll give the announcement**_

_**Percy: She does not own me or my story including, but not limited to, all my characters.**_

_**Harry: Or mine**_

_**Both: Thanks for your support and all your reviews. She got to 10 reviews!**_

_***peeks head in***_

_**Me: Enjoy :'D**_

**Chapter 4: The book**

After my encounter with the goddess I was pretty much shaken up. I had told Ron and Hermione to wait inside, so I wandered off to think about some things. What had just happened?! A Greek goddess had appeared and said something about Greek gods still alive! I had considered telling Ron and Hermione aboutthis. But I have a small feeling that maybe they'll think I'm crazy. Blimey…I think I am…

I wandered off into some sort of coffee shop and decided not to get too worried about it. Still there is only less than two weeks before September 1st. So why should I worry? After a few more minutes I reflexed on what Hecate had said…"You have your mother's eyes" did she possibly knew my mom. Maybe, since she's a goddess. But the way she talked aabout her it seemed that she was close to her.

I decided to go to a little library that was not far from the shop.

"Good morning, mister!" said a short man right after I entered "How may I help you?"

"Well…er… I was wondering if you had any books about …err… Greek Mythology?

His eyes held a suspicious glare for a moment, but disappeared seconds later.

"Why, of course. I'll get my assistant to show you the way. Edna! EDNA! Where the bloody hell are you?!

"In here, sir!" squeaked a little young girl. Probably about 10 or 11 years old.

"Show the customer to the Greek section"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir"

I followed the little girl into a small corner. In one shelf there were about 12 books. Their titles wouldn't be much of help. Most were in Greek. Three were titles like "Greek Mythology for children" or "Why Greek Mythology is useless and boring" There was one that caught my attention and that it shouldn't have been there: "Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming" It was the same book that I had seen at Flourish and Bott's. What the heck it was doing there? I tried not to pay much attention so I grabbed the one next to it: Guide to Greek Mythology" and headed for the counter. I paid for the book and got out of the store.

Could the book have been an omen? I don't think so. But it seemed so out of place. It could be a sign. Or maybe I'm just going crazy. Let's see…who was the god of Death…man I don't remember. I know, I have the book, duh!. I opened the book and went to the index.

"Let's see…gods…gods…gods…here…death…Hades…hmm"

Before I realized it was a little late so I hurried back inside and promised myself to read the book as soon as I went into my room.

"Harry, where were you" asked Hermione when I entered my room

"Oh. Um…I just…got lost a little"

"Ok. Everything all right?

"Blimey, Harry. It looks like you saw a ghost" said Ron laughing. _More like a Greek goddess I thought._

Suddenly Molly came in.

"Hermione, sweetheart, your parents are right outside, they want a word with you."

"Ok, no problem"

"And Ron, honey, help me clean your trunk for school"

"Mum! We're not entering for another two weeks!"

"I don't freaking care! Go clean it in this moment!"

"All right. See ya, Harry" They both got out. Finally. I opened the book and started reading until it was dark outside.


	5. Author's Note

Ok...so...this morning i sort of got into a car accident, my brother was driving, he is allright, but i got a broken leg and one cracked rib. I'll be perfectly fine don't worry, but probably i won't be able to update so frequently, so i ll update until tomorrow or the next day. Either way thanks a lot guys i love you!


	6. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

**A.N./ Guys, guys! I have free time in the hospital now so i can update frequently...i think D:**

**Anyway i thank you all for reviewing and giving my family well wishes and favoriting and following. Luv you guys**

**Enjoy:'D**

**Chapter 5: London has Big Problems now.**

For second time in one day I woke up at someone shouting at my face.

"Seaweed Brain. Get the hell up!" yelled Annabeth

"I'm on it. I'm on it." I managed to get up with a stinging headache "Gods…my head feels like it might explode. I took a minute to rub my temples. What had Hecate done? Wait, what was Annabeth doing here?

"Annabeth, weren't you supposed to be in a mission in Maine?

"Percy, this is an Iris Message. Are you just stupid or blind?"

"Oh, pfft! Of course I knew that" I had just noticed that. So…what's up?"

"I was talking to Chiron, and we're about to enter the school. Also-"

"Wait, wait, wait. About to enter? Weren't you supposed to get in there in like 8 hours?"

"Percy, what hour do you think it is?"

"Um… I don't know …when they woke me up it was around 6 or 7…sooo it must be around 8?"

"Percy it's already 5 in the afternoon. You passed out for 10 hours!"

"Whoa. Ok"

"Anyway, Chiron told me what was happening. I just wanted to give something to you and…wish you…umm…good luck"

"Um…good luck to you, too…I guess?"

"Um, I asked Chiron something. I left my invisibility cap at my cabin with one of my brothers. I'm guessing it will be of much more use with you.

"Ok…thanks Annabeth. Umm I really-"

Suddenly, she yelped "Percy! I have to go. NOW!"

She said in a squeaky noise. She then passed her hand through the image and the connection was lost. _Man, that was weird. _I thought. _Anyway, I better go get Annabeth's cap before it turns too dark._

I got out of the Big House and headed towards the Athena cabin. When I arrived, one of Annabeth's siblings was at the front door, holding the magical item as if it might explode-just as my head will.

"Um…Annabeth told me to give you this" he said, while handing me over the cap carefully

"Ok. Thanks man" I took the cap and wandered off into Poseidon's cabin. I was too distracted about what Annabeth had said that, when I entered my cabin a huge, brown, angry owl collided straight into my face.

"What the-" The owl started flapping its damn wings against my face

"Get off me, you stupid animal" I waved my hands towards where the goddamn animal was and finally it got the message and left me alone. Apparently, the old rivalry between Athena and Poseidon still remained in magical delivery owls. Wait a second…delivery owls? How the heck did I knew that?

The owl screeched one last time, dropped two letters on my bunk bed and got out of the cabin, not without leaving its droppings on the floor.

"Gross!" I decided to clean that up later. Instead, I grabbed the letters and read the first one.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Please note that the Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Your ticket is inside the envelope. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second lettter contained my list of equipment, books and the permission of Hogsmade. I figured i would've hd to give Chiron that later. _Hmm...better get to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow" _I made a note in my mmind about not caring if facts just popped inmy head. Anyways, it was probably Hecate's doing. I decided to let Chiron know about the quest.

* * *

When i entered the Big House, i knew something was wrong. Chiron was speaking in a quiet, worrying voice and there was an Iris Message image from Thalia. And i didn't see Annabeth. I sneaked behind the couch and heard this:

"Are you totally sure?" asked Chiron

"Totally" Thalia had responded in an unfamiliar voice which i recgnized what was sadness. Oh oh. This can't be good. "Grover rushed too early and Dr. Thorn captured Annabeth while she was protecting Bianca and Nico. Chiron...Bianca has...she has joined the hunters" she spit those last words as if they were the worst thing in the world.

"Thalia, i'm sorry. Just...just bring Grover, Nico and the Hunters over here. We'll discuss-"

"But Chiron!"

"But nothing. I said we will discuss it. About Annabeth...and Percy and his quest" I realized i was holding my breath all this time. What the hell had gone wrong? I knew i should've gone with her. Crap, crap, crap. Man.

"Be careful. You will find guidance from the sun" said Chiron and he broke the connection. I got out of behind the couch and walked in as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Chiron"

"Hello Percy" he said in a fake, cheerful noise

"I...umm... found out what my quest is about"

"So did i...8 hours ago. Hecate talked to me. Well, we've decided that you should go get your stuff tomorrow-"

"Cool"

"-and stay there until school begins"

"Um...okay...but ... what do you mean? It can't be that far right? Man, imagine if it were in Asia! Ha ha ha...ha ha...ha"

"Percy, Hogwarts is in Scotland, Europe. You're-"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? You're sending me to a goddamn school in another COUNTRY? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Oh and just to add things up Annabeth is missing!"

"You heard?"

"YES I HEARD"

"Ok Percy. You need to calm down-"

"I won't calm down! You're sending me across the country to a freaking school while i do nothing and Annabeth may be dying!"

"Percy stop" he said firmly and slightly hurt.

More out of surprise i stopped yelling and took the opportunity to catch my breath.

"You have to, my child" he said with extreme sadness "I know the school's headmaster and he promised that you will be safe there. Safer thn here"

"And why is that?" i said, still mad

"Percy, as soon as Hecate drew all that knowledge into you, your aura has doubled its strenght. You are now a wizard and a powerful demigod. More monsters will come for you. You will be only safe in Hogwarts and its magical world. As for your quest, well you have to get a prophecy"

"Man! Do i really have to?!"

"Yes" said Chiron a little too loud stating that he was getting impatient.

"Dammit! I don't believe this!" I said while going towards the attic. I pulled the lever and climbed into the goddamn room. As always, the damn thing was sitting with all its stupid jewels. Normally,it would give me the creeps, but given as how mad i was, it didn;t bother me.

"C'mon! Talk to me" I said. I didn't expect it to work so fast. The mummy got enveiled in a green mist, took the shape of Hecate and spoke:

_"To a quest, Poseidon's son, alone must go"_

_"In another world, different he shall grow"_

_"To protect a stranger, from death itself"_

_"for in the last moment to prove himself"_

_"Only for earlier, the Titan's Curse withstand"_

_"At the end, losing many in his homeland"_

Then the mummy went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ok, you will go with Argus until you arrive at the port. You will take the boat towards London, check in the Leaky Cauldron, stay there, buy your stuff and remain safe until school begins allright?" said Chiron a few minutes later.

"I get I get it. But i don't have any money"

"Argus has a...small fortune, in cases like this, and he has decided to give it to you"

I turned towards him and said "Thanks man!" he just nodded

"Anyway Percy. Be careful and don't worry about Annabeth. We'll find her. I promise. Good luck"

For some strange reason he hugged me as if i would never see him again and let me go after a few seconds.

"Oookay. Bye Chiron"

I had everything prepared in my suitcase. The letters (including the permit signed by Chiron and the one to take money from Gringotts) dozens of drachmas, clothes, an book in Ancient Greek about British currency, Annabeth's cap,Tyson's shield on my wrist and Riptide in my pocket"

"Let's go Argus. I have a quest to do

* * *

It had been more than 4 hours since Argus and I had hopped on the boat. Silently, after being bored a few hours later, i willed the ship so it would go faster. Then, it only took us 2 hours to arrive to London. When we arrrived we had a vert good view of a lot of buildings. I figured Annabeth might have loved it. Ever since i had known she was missing i kind of felt ...strange...as if i might not be the same. I would lose my friend._ Tough up man. You're being really cheesy here._

I said goodbye to Argus and started looking for The Leaky Caludron. It was easy finfding it. Mortals just passed right next to it without noticing it. Maybe a trick of the Mist. The problem was, two cyclops were at he door and on the roof there was one _empousa. _How ironic. I go into a quest for Hecate and i stuble into one of her daughter. I remembered Annabeth's cap. I took it out put it on and walked past them, not without almost having a heart attack when one Cyclops grabbed at my head and started sniffing. I went inside and checked in. I decided to go to Diagon Alley until tomorrow. I was really exhausted.

What i had failed to notice was the boy in the window with bright green eyes who had watched me when i had become invisible.


	7. Another freaking author's note

Ok, guys, i'm really REALLY having a crappy and shitty weekend. So forgive me if i don't update so frequently. I already have chapter 6 and 7 (They both meet finally) and i'm writing it. So please be patient. For you guys that are worried about me my leg is fine now,Thanks i just have to endure another week with the cast so no big deal. I'll update this night with two or three chapters Bye


	8. Chapter 6: The dolphin

Chapter 6: The Dolphin

I thought I had gone through a lot after these two years and my encounter with Hecate, but I was REALLY surprised when I saw the Muggle Boy with bright sea green eyes disappear right before me in the street. Ok. He's DEFINETLY not a Muggle. No Muggle could ever do that. He's either a wizard or something. But, why hide? After all, this is the Leaky Cauldron. I closed the book, from which I had gained a lot of information, and headed downstairs. I was about to go to the entrance when Ron appeared beside me.

"Hey mate. What are you doing?" he asked. I decided that if I didn't trust Ron or Hermione, who would I trust. But still I won't say to them about my meeting with Hecate. I told him about the boy.

"Blimey Harry! Well…I don't know. Shall we search for him" he asked once again

"I guess"

"Then, let's go"

We spent the rest of the evening looking for the strange, young wizard. Finally, we decided to check with Tom.

"Hey Tom. I'm sorry for bothering you, but have you seen a boy about my age-"

"-with black hair, green eyes and American-looking?" he asked grinning

"Er…yes. So, did you saw him?" I asked the obvious

"Surprisingly, yes" he continued to grin "He just checked in a couple of minutes sgo. But-" he added right before either both of us could ask him where he was "-he has strictly requested not to be bothered. Strange, huh?"

"Er… maybe. Excuse us Tom" We walked away so no one could hear us.

"What do you think? Should we look for him?" Ron asked

"Well, obviously. He's got a mysterious aura, right?" I said as I remembered how he had walked, in alert, as if someone might attack him.

"Well, I don't really know Harry. You were the one who saw him, not me. Do you think it will be a good idea to tell Hermione"

"Maybe. Let's go" And so we found her sitting in a corner, all by herself reading.

"Brilliant. Hey Hermione. Do you have a minute"

"Of course. What do you need, Ron?

"Well actually…" and we told her the whole story.

"Whoa. Well, what will we do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should find him" I said

"Of course, but we should wait until tomorrow"

"Why?" both Ron and I asked

"Well, because it's already 11:00 pm and I promised my parents to study hard, and I need to sleep"

"But-"

"But nothing. If I'm going to sleep, so should you! You are not searching for him without me" and with that she left to her room"

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to let her know, right?" I asked

"Well, she is the brain so we SHOULD wait"

"Allright"

We went to our respective rooms when we saw Ginny past us. She blushed deeper and went silently to her room.

"Is it me or Ginny is even more embarrassed when she sees you?" asked Ron innocently. "Anyway, when you're not around she acts more confident and shyless"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she even convinced Mum to let her go alone to buy her stuff"

"Oh, great. Goodnight Ron"

I didn't know my day was going to be so troublesome. I had just read an entire book about Greek Mythology, and still had all kind of facts swarming in my head so I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a dolphin out on my window.

"What the-"

"Oh, so you're finally here! I've been here all day!" squeaked the dolphin

_Ok, calm down. Maybe you are just hallucinating a talking dolphin on your window. Not much to worry. Or maybe you're just going crazy_

"Lord Poseidon has sent me to give you a warning" the dolphin said

"Er…Poseidon? The…er…god of sea?"

"Well, partly. Yes, that's his main real, but he's also the god of-"

"It's ok. I 'll find out later. What's the warning?"

"He said: 'if you by any chance hurt or kill the person who will protect you, he will be in charge of,well, to put it less graphic, kill you. He wanted to come by himself, but Zeus wouldn't let him unless there was a demigod present"

"Er, ok. But, why does he care about what happens to him?"

"Well, because he is his-" suddenly thunder boomed in the sky above. How strange. It wasn't even cloudy

"Um, I gotta go. My master needs me. (and Zeus is angry)" he whispered the last words. "Bye!" and he disappeared in a puff of blue.

_Ok. What else is new? Greek gods, death omens, oh I almost forgot about that murderous Sirius something…and talking dolphins. But, why exactly does Poseidon have to do with my protector? Maybe he's close to him. Who knows?_

I tried not to think too much about it and decided to organize my things. I took out the books and while I was doing that I decided that we should look tomorrow in the Diagon Alley. After all, if he's a wizard, he has to buy his stuff. And Tom said he just checked in. I turned the lights off and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7: Gringotts

**Chapter 7: I sort of run into trouble…again**

I woke up to the sound of people laughing and yelling. I took five more minutes to catch some sleep and finally got out of bed.

"Man, why do they gotta be so damn loud this early in the morning. British people sure are loud"

I put on some clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. I scanned the crowd that was eating. There were two tall wizards, a young couple, 3 children with their parents, some dozens of what looked like travelers and a family of redheads of at least 7 people. Also, getting out of the room and into Diagon Alley were another redhead, a girl with browny, fuzzy hair and a skinny boy with black hair and glasses. I scanned the crowd again and decided to sit with the redhead family

"Um, good morning" I said to the family

"Good morning" they all answered

"Hey, George, look. He looks like Harry. He might have found his twin" one of the tall redheads whispered

"Um…could I sit with you? All of the other tables are taken"

"Sure" said the lady, who I supposed was the mother of all the redheads

"Thanks" I sat down at one side with the little girl at my side and the guy who was named George. I had ordered some eggs and OJ

"So, are you American, my friend?" asked the redhead in front of me. He looked so much like George I supposed they were twins

I snorted "Man, do I really have that much of an accent?"

"Well…yeah" he said. The girl laughed

"What's your name?" George asked

"I'm Percy Jackson" I said, wanting to skip the "Perseus, but call me Percy" thing

"Ok, well my name's George. Over here, my twin brother's name is Fred. My little sister here is Ginny. Over there that Humongous Bighead of our brother is Percy…hey like you! Except he's Percival, but in short is Percy. My mum and dad are Molly and Arthur. Oh. And you just missed our little brother, Ron. He left with his friends, Harry and Hermione"  
"So, tell us Percy- no not you Perce, stop nosing in on what is not your business- what in Europe has caught your attention?" asked Fred

"Um…Hogwarts"

"Aha! So you are an American wizard. Would you mind telling us your story?"

I hesitated a bit. I mean, I couldn't possibly tell them that I was a demigod sent on a quest to a magic school by a Greek Goddess who was their ancestor to protect…what was his name? Damn, how could I forget! Crap, I'll have to ask Hecate later. So I made up a story.

"My um, mom is British and she studied there, but, um when she finished she moved to America and met my dad. But when I was born he went missing in the sea . My mom decided to home school me about magic, but finally decided to send me to Hogwarts after 2 years… so here I am.

"Hmm…interesting story" said George

"So Percy" said Molly "have you got your stuff yet?"

"Um…actually I was planning on buying it today. You see, i just arrived yesterday in the evening, and I have to get all my materials."

"Well, Ginny is getting her stuff tomorrow, so she can go with you and show you around"

"Um, I'm okay with it as long as Ginny agrees"

"Er…sure" said Ginny. Was it me or was she blushing?

"Cool…Man, I'm starving for some waffles"

Everybody at the table laughed. Well, British people aren't so bad after all. Even if they are very loud in the morning

After everyone got up from the table I went to get the letter from Argus. I remembered I had my drachmas so I carried a few with me, in case I stumbled into something to deliver a message to Chiron. I also grabbed my watch/shield and Riptide. I got out of the room and saw Ginny outside it.

"Um…first I have to go get my money. I'll see you outside, ok?" I asked. She nodded. We headed towards the back alley and something inside of me willed my hand to take out Riptide (still a pen, thank the gods) and tap the third brick from the left above some trash and watched as the bricks opened up some kind of archway. Which I guessed was Diagon Alley. The problem was, I had completely forgot about Ginny. She was staring at me with a questionable look on her face.

"How did you do that" she asked

"Do what?" I asked trying to sound dumb

"Opening up the Alley without a wand. I've never seen anyone do that before." She was still staring at me.

"Um…my…um…pen is magical. Yes, it works on secret passages like that. Anyway, could you show me where Gringott's is?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Sure, just follow me" she said, still suspicious

We walked down the road where dozens of shops were at both both of our sides. There were a variety of them: Flourish and Bott's, Ice Cream Parlor, Madame Malkin's, and so many more I lost count of them. We finally stopped after what seemed for ages in front of a Greek-looking building, which I guessed was the bank.

"Um, I'll wait for you here" Ginny said as soon as we went in.

I saw nothing on my both sides other than weird-looking dwarves. Or were they goblins? Honestly, I wouldn't tell the difference. I moved to were there was one free, but was looking at some paers.

"Um, hello?" I asked

"Do you have a key, letter or any other document that proves your ownership over any kind of monetary and other type of riches that have been guarded inside a vault?" he asked very quickly without looking up

"Um, well I have a letter coming from a…umm…relative"

He looked up finally

"Ah, American?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you gotta assume that?"

"So the letter?" he asked as If I hadn't talked. I took out he letter and gave it to him. I wondered how Argus had had so much money…or could even write it. The goblin checked the letter and said:

"It's allright. Now follow me and don't wander off"

We ran on some kind of train under some of what looked as dark tunnels, until we stopped in front of one vault. Ironically it had an Omega painted above the door.

"Ok. I'll open the door, you'll grab your stuff and we get going" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He did as he said and when I saw the contents of the vault I was literally left with my mouth open.

When I was little, we never had much money. I mean, yeah, It maintained us, but sometimes we lacked of some things, not exactly NECESSARY things, but stuff I would have enjoyed. And now, in front of me there were piles, no mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knutts. (Again, don't ask me how I know. I just know) I grabbed sufficient money and stuffed it in my wallet. I made a silent appreciation to Argus.

And that's when it hit me.

Thinking about silent appreciation made me remember the gods…and how I had forgotten to give them a food offering while in breakfast! What the hell was wrong with me?! _Oh, crap. I'm probably going to be dead in the next few minutes._

I followed the goblin outside the tunnels and met Ginny. We were about to head towards the nearest shop when we bumped into three persons.

"Oh, er, excuse me" said a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. Suddenly he stared at me. "Wait a second" He continued to stare at me. _Uh, oh. He's either a monster or a very loving fan. _"YOU!" he yelled suddenly

"Me!" I screamed. You know how I am

"Ron, Hermione that's him!" he said to the redhead and brunette at his side. _Shit. They must be monsters. _I slowly took out Riptide and held it in my hand, but still a pen.

"Why the heck do you know me?" I asked on alert

"Well, we saw you-" the boy began

Then we heard the unmistakably sound of the roar of a Cyclops.

"WHERE ARE YOY, YOU FILTHY DEMIGOD?!"

"Uh, oh" I said

"Is that thing after you?" the girl asked

"Most of the time, they are…so yeah"

The Cyclops finally showed itself in an alley and advanced toward us.

And that's when the trouble began.


	10. Chapter 8: The demigod

**Chapter 8: I am very confused**

I stared in shock at the humongous thing in front of me. It had to be at least twice the size of Hagrid! We were athe only persons there since it was early and everyone was at the other side of the Alleyy. The monster appeared to be after us. Also, hadn't that weird guy said it was after him? Was it all his fault? The thing had called it demigod...demigod, demigod...where have i heard it before?

Before any of us could do anything the monsters pounced at us. I saw the American guy take something out of his pocket and fling it. I tought my eyes were fooling me when a gold sword appeared in his hand. Quickly he stepped in front of us and slashed at the monster hadn when it swinged at us. It missed but it made the monster back off.

"Whoa there, little Cyclops! Haven't you tried going to the good side? You now with the other Cyclops?"

"NOOOO" the thing bellowed "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU FILTH" the thing was way too distracted bellowing that it didn't notice the American jumping and slashing at his head.

"Uh, oh" it said and it dissappeared in a puff of dust.

"Umm, sorry for the mess. Umm, how can i explaint his?...It was a trick of the light!" he said. Was this guy serious? We just stared at him.

"Ok, maybe not. Umm-"

"Why don't i explain to them waht happened" a voice suddenly said. A man in a fisherman outfit appeared on the alley before us. The guy turned and when he saw him his eyes widened.

"D- Lord Poseidon!" he then bowed. Ron, Hermione and I exchanged looks. That's when i realized Ginny had fainted.

"Er...Ron? Is Ginny allright?" he looked at her and shook his head. He then grabbed her and carried her piggy-style.

"When she gets in shock she faints'

"Can i explain to you what just happened?" asked calmly the man. "but we will have to move a little away so no one sees me" and then he turned into the alley and went a little bit farter. The other guy followed him close and we had no choice but to follow them both. Once we were all there, the man turned toward us.

"This is probably going to be a shock to you but i'll try to explain. These two people already know-" he said gesturing towards me and the guy "- and we've decided to let you two know also" he said to Ron and Hermione "But first i'm going to explain about us to Ron and Hermione" He took them aside and left the guy and us alone. We standed in awkard silence until th three returned. Ron had a shocked face and Hermione was clearly thinking. Either way, the both really looked surprised.

"Ok, the explanations are done. Now i'm presenting ourselves. Harry, Ron Hermione. I am Lord Poseidon" We stared in awe. Ron just seemed to get he was a god but i'm sure Hermione and I both new he was one of the most powerful gods, the brohter of Zeus and Hades...whoa.

"And this guy here" he said gesturing towards the guy "is Percy Jackson, my son"

"Hi" he said waving his hand

"Your...your son?! So he is half-god?!" i asked in completeley disbelief

"Yup! The most used term is demigod." Percy explained "We usually get on quests to save the world and such. And right now i'm on one. Hecate has send me to protect...well actually Dad, do you remember who i had to protect...i sort of...umm...forgot" he said embarrased

Poseidon just stared at him. Then he sighed and said "Well, Percy, you must improve your memory! That person is right in front of you!" he said pointing at me. I widened my eyes adn remembered waht Hecate and the dolphin had said.

"Your...your my protector?!"

"It seems so" he said and shrugged as if it was no problem. He can't possibly know how much i get in trouble

I looked towards Poseidon and remembered the warning the dolphin had delivered. He glared at me for a second and then replaced it with a soft smile.

"Well, i wish you the best of luck to you both. Ron, your sister is fine. I've put a memory charm so she doesn't remember anything about the monsters and me. Harry, listen to Percy. Percy...be careful. And there's two things. One, don't let your feelings carry you away. Annabeth is fine, now" as he said that Percy blushed.

"I don't have that..that kind of feelings! She.. she is just a friend!" he said stammering

"And two, don't listen to anything Luke says." He had stopped smiling and he dissapeared in a blue mist. Percy looked extremely shaken at the last words. He was visibly sweating. Who was this Luke guy? An enemy?

"Er, maybe we should get Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron" i said

"Um, you go on. I have to check something" he said

"Aren't you supposed to protect me or somethig" as soon as i said it i knew it sounded childish. I cursed in my mind

Percy looked up "What, do you expect me to protect you all the time? Aren't you big enough?"

Anger bubbled up inside of me, kinda like when Aunt Marge had insulted my parents "Yes i am! I'm just seeing if you are doing your job correctly!" i said snapping

"My job? Oh ,so now i work for you?"

"You know guys, er, we will get Ginny to the Cauldron. We'll leave yourselves to sort thiings out" said Hermioe suddenly. Then, she and Ron left with Ginny in their arms.

"You can't possibly know how difficult life is here!" i said

"Oh, so YOU have it difficult. Let me tell you something, Harry. My life has been HELL since i was born. I grew up not normal but with a hell of a stepdad. But as soon as i discovered i was a demigod my life was turned upside down! My mom was dead, and then turned back. Monsters everywhere! I was some kind of freak in what was supposed to be my home. Then my home got almost destroyed. Now my enemy is probably going to wake the most powerful enemy in Greek Mythology and my best frined is probably dying and i'm stuck here, protecting you!" he yelled the last words

"Well, at least you have parents! Voldemort killed mine and almost killed me, I lived the first 11 years of my life with my abusive relatives. And now a dangerous murder has escaped from Azkaban, the most powerful prison, and is heading to kill me! How do you think i feel?" i yelled too

"You probably want me to stick this sword in your head right?" he said as he took out his sword

"Oh, so now you're fighting" i took out my wand and pointed it at him "_Expelliarmus!" _his sword went flying and skittered across the floor.

"Oh, you did not just did that. Bring it on!" he said as he moved his hand towards a barrel

I laughed "What are you going to do? Splash me some wat-" my eyes widened as the barrel explosed and the water inside it formed a sphere and Percy whirled it at me. The water hit me with such force it knocked me to the floor. I willed myself to stand up and pointed my wand towards him, yelling an attacking spell. But something weird happened. My wand whirled in my hand and then it shot out blue sparkles. Percy just stood there with some troubled breathing. He took the opportunity that i was distracted and whirled alll the water and was about to send it to me when a voice shouted"

"Percy, that is enough!"

We were so surprised we stopped fighting and we turned towards where the voice was coming from. My mouth was left open as i saw some kind of water image of a centaur armed with a bow, a girl with a spear and shield and some weird man with printed shorts and shirt.

"Really, Peter Jhonson?" asked the man "You had one job, protect this skinny lad here, and the first thing you do is almost kill him"

"It's Percy Jackson...sir" Percy said reluctantly

"Whatever. Oi you! " He said pointing at me "Remember what Poseidon said. You really want to get yourself killed so easily? Really, this young generation sure is stupid"

"I'm sorry, but who the bloody hell are you?" i said still angry

"Don't you talk like that to me. I am the mighty Dyonisus!" he said proudly

"The god of wine?" i said snickering

"Um, not that i'm defending Mr. D, but, Harry, maybe you shouldn't...umm...insult him" said Percy

I turned my attention to Mr. D and saw that his eyes were burning with purple fire. I mean, literally, there was fire in his eyes. He gave me one last glare and dissappeared.

"Percy, we beg you. Don't harm him. Please contain your anger" said the centaur

"Yes you dumbhead. You almost ruined your quest just when you started" said the girl laughing

"Shut up, Pinecone Face. Shouldn't you be looking for Annabeth instead of making fun of me?" asked Percy

The girl's laughing face turned into a glaring, angry face. "At least i'm doing something to search for her"

Percy was about to say something when the centaur interrupted him. "Thalia, Percy stop!"

"it's not our fault. Tell those two gods above to stop having children and inevitably making rivalry between us." said Percy

"Yeah, right. As if Zeus would listen to you!"

"Well, at least Poseidon TALKS to me" said Percy

I stood there awkardly trying to take in the scene. Was the girl, Thalia, some demigod?

"You-" started Thalia, but she was once again interrupted by the centaur.

"I said enough!"

Thalia and Percy stared at the centaur.

"I'm sorry for yelling. But you two are driving me crazy. Thalia go outside. I'll talk to you later." the girl went outside

"Chiron, i'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

"It's allright Percy. Just be careful. Take care." Chiron passed his hand through the image and he dissappeared.

"Are you usually careless or why does everyone tells you to be careful?" i asked trying to break the awkard silence

Percy laughed "Shut up, Four-eyes Boney"

"Wow, you really have a talent for name-calling" i said

"I'm sorry for hitting you with water" he said apologizing

"Well, i'm sorry for throwing your sword out and, well, TRYING to do a spell to you. For some reason it didn't work."

Percy extended his hand towards me "Peace?"

I met his hand and shook it "Peace"

75.91

20.802

1:33

91 163


	11. Warning

Ok guys sorry for not uploading, but since i started school last week and someting happened on the weekend i will not be able to update so frequently. I have decided that i will update on sundays since it's easier that way. Anyway thank you guys for supporting me and being there. I'll reward you with two long chapters. I'm also working on another story so you can check it anytime ...when it's out. I love you! 3


	12. Chapter 9: My super amazing first day

**Chapter 9: A really weird start**

As i shook hands with Harry i remembered something he had said about his parents.

"So you lost your parents?"

i asked as we headed out of the alley

"Yes. When i was 1 year old we...well you know the story"

"Um, actually no"

"You don't know who i am?" he asked. Man, this guy is either spoiled or stupid.

"Obviously no. Just that you're Harry"

"Well, it's nice that someone for once has no clue who i am.

"Yeah, i got really bad memory. But, if you're the one i need to protect, then you're..." i struggled for a few seconds "...Harry Potter?" i asked, still unsure

"Yes, that's me"

"Hmm, nice name. Anyway, since my quest consists of me looking over you, and you were telling me about some kind of murderer that is after you, please tell me more about him" i said sarcastically.

"Yes. Sirius Black. This morning, before we went to Diagon Alley we overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about how he has some kind of grudge against me"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" i asked remembering the family from breakfast.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Well, i kind of met them in breakfast. That's how i ended up with Ginny showing me around. Her mom convinced her since she was originally going to go buying her stuff alone, i suppose. Hey, now that i remember, i didn't get my stuff. Would you mind going ahead while i do it?"

"Er, yes why not" Harry went on ahead, and i got to admit he looked a little worried. I sort of remembered the stores Ginny had showed me. I went to Flourish and Bott's (or something like that) for my books. To Madame Malkin's for my robes, and some other ones for the rest of my stuff. I had read in the letter i could get a pet, so i headed to some kind of pet shop. I made sure i was away from the owls but they just glared at me as soon as i entered.

"Um hi" i said to the lady behind the counter "I was wondering what kind of pets did you, ah, sell"

"Well, we have a lot of variety, from rats and toads to bunnies and owls. We also have cats but-" in that precise moment a small black kitten jumped from behind me and pounced at me. I just moved to one side and the cat fell face-first on the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That is Night. They dropped him off a couple of weeks ago. I suppose he is about three months old, and is very cute. But the problem is he has a very bad temper so t=no one has bought him. Since that we've decided to give him in adoption."

I picked up the little kitten from the back of its head. It hissed at me. I noticed it had blue eyes.

"Well, i think i'm going to take him"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, ok. I can sell you the food, the-"

After the lady had sold me the necessary things for him i got out of the store and went to leave the things in my room. Funny thing the cat accommodated itself on top of my head. The good thing is that at least it flattened my hair. I checked the list and realized that the only thing left to buy was the wand. I checked on Harry, who was with Ron and Hermione, and headed again to Diagon Alley. I supposed the wand shop was the one named Ollivander's. I entered the small store and saw an old man behind a desk.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson, am I right?"

"Um, yeah. How do you know my name?"

"Well, Her Ladyship, Hecate, has had a serious talk with me. You see, she gave me quite a few tips to make the wands."

"Oh, right"

"Well, let's get to the point. Lady Hecate has specially asked me to make an unique wand for you. It has to be strong since you are both a demigod and a wizard."

He reached behind him and took a small, thin box from behind him.

"12 inches long, made of cypress wood. The interesting thing is it has two cores. A phoenix feather and a winged horse feather. But not just any horse. It is from the first horse Poseidon ever made. As you may guess it is a very special core. In general, this wand is a very unique one. Cypress wood is associated with bravery. It is also associated with someone dying a heroic death" My heart literally stopped "Oh, but don't worry, in these modern times that doesn't happen...very often. Wizards that hold these wands find their soul mates among the brave and self-sacrificing."

I took the wand in my hand, and as soon as my fingers touched the wood the tip was illuminated blue and it sent blue sparkled upwards.

"Well, thank you very much" I said as i put the wand in my front pocket of my jeans. "How much will be it?"

I paid for the wand and reflexed that Mr. Ollivanders was a very strange man.

* * *

The next two weeks passed like a dream. I still received no news from Annabeth but a lot of warnings from Chiron. I continued to learn more about the magic world and managed to keep a low profile around monsters. A couple of times i spotted two or three empousai near me but i didn't know if they were against me or not, since they didn't attack. I sort of organized my trunk and almost every day i spent my time teaching Night to do tricks . On my second week of being at the Leaky Cauldron, Poseidon contacted me via through Iris Message. He told me that Night was blessed by the sea since its original family had tried to drown him. He had saved him by making him able to breathe underwater. I reviewed the castle structure of the school with Harry and made sure to talk to the three of them to not reveal my secret of being a demigod. The last day of vacations i made sure i had my drachmas, money and all school supplies with me. Inside the letter they had sent me there was a train bill which i supposed was the bill to enter the station. Mrs. Weasley had convinced me to go with them so i could learn how to enter it. I still didn't know what she meant. It couldn't be that very hard to go into the station, could it?  
The day that we were supposed to go to school i reunited with the Weasley family with all my stuff. We went by cars to a train station called King's Cross. I was left with my mouth opened when all six of them (not including Ron, Hermione and Harry) passed through the barrier as if it was invisible. I thought my eyes were tricking me or something. Hermione told me how to pass through it. I did the best i could and tried not to throw up as i felt some kind of vertigo as i did it. In front of me was a train painted black and red. All around it were tons of students with their trunks and parents, saying goodbye or receiving instructions. Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared behind me and the told me they would show me the way to the compartments. Before we did that, Mr. Weasley took Harry aside for a moment. After he had returned he said that he would tell us what he had told himi We entered by one side of the train and saw that almost all were occupied. We decided to take one that was sort of not taken. There was a strange man who suspiciously smelled of alcohol. We sat down and started talking again. As soon as the train started moving, Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black. After some discussions and a fight between Hermione's cat and Ron's rat some guys came at our compartiment. The blond one and Harry glared at each other and i concluded that they did not like each other.

"Well, look who it is" said the blond one in a lazy voice "Potty and the Weasel"

The other two fat guys laughed stupidly

"Oh look. The trio has gotten a new loser in its group"

Again, the fat ones laughed. I had got accostumed to the insulsts and all during my second year at Camp Half-Blood, so i didn't got very affected. I still did not want to leave this guy with the impression that i was going to let him do it. I looked at him and the water from a bottle one of the fat ones was holding exploded and water splashed all over the blond one's face.

"What the-!" he shouted. He took out his wand and pointed it at me. The man gave a snort. As soon as he did that all three of them turned towards him

"Whos's that?" asked Blondie as he took a step backwards

"New teacher" said Harry "What were you going to do Malfoy?" Ah, Malfoy. Well, Blondie fits him too.

"C'mon" he muttered to the Fatty 1 and Fatty 2. The three of them disappeared in the hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" asked Ron as soon as we chekced the man was asleep.

"Well, when you are a demigod you have...special powers"

"Oh, that's brilliant! Could you show us more?"

"What am I? Your clown?" We all laughed. Our hapy moment didn't last very long since the train stopped after a few minutes.

"We are already here?"

"Can't be it." said Hermione

"Then, why are we stopping?"

Suddenly the lights went out and a strange cold reached me. I felt myself shiver and hear the others do so.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Stay where you are" said a hoarse voice. After a few seconds a light showed where the man was sitting from. The tip of his wand was iluminated. He held his hand in front of the door handle and before he could even touch it, the door slid open and a cloaked figure appeared on the room. It looked at me. Well it didn't had a face so it turned its face towards me. Something inside me told me all this was very wrong. I felt my insides burn and my head hurt a lot. The air then became less breathable and all i could hear were thousands of voices crying and i saw gods, literally DYING. Before i could pass out i heard the unmistakanly laughter that I had heard two years ago. The laughter from the pit, Tartarus. Kronos.


	13. 10 We find out water sends messages

**Chapter 10: Won't wake up**

As soon as the cloaked figure had entered the room a cold had invaded it and i felt a freezing cold in my chest. I felt myself collapsing in a couple of quiet freezing minutes and before i did it, i heard a woman yell my name.

When i woke up, Hermione was over me with a worried look on her face. Ron was at the door looking extremely pale and Professor Lupin was looking at something on the floor.

"What...what happened?" I asked as i satanded up "Where's Percy? Who was yelling?"

"Well, you collapsed a few minutes ago. Then, Professor Lupin said some spell and the creature left. But, Harry, I'm pretty sure no one was yelling" answered Hermione

"But I'm sure someone was"

"Well anyway. We're glad you're awake. The problem is" she hesitated a moment "Percy isn't waking up" she said as she looked towards the floor. I looked over her shoulder and saw with horror that Percy was lying on the floor with his face literally paper white and almost traslucent. His mouth and bags under his eyes were blue as if it was hypothermia. Professor Lupin was looking at him intesively.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, as soon as that thing came in Percy collapsed. You took about 2 minutes but you just woke up. He isn't breathing either" she added.

Professor Lupin looked at the three of us, looked back at Percy and his eyes widened. He strolled over to the door compartiment, closed it and turned to look at us.

"Did you know?" he asked in a desperately voice

"Kn...know what?" i asked, fearing the worst.

"That he is a demigod"

We stayed there perplexed at his revelation. How the bloody hell did he knew that? Was he some sort of spy? Was he a an enemy?

"What do you know about them?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Dumbledore has told us all teachers that a new student would come to Hogwarts as a wizard. You may already know about Hecate and that he is a demigod"

"Of course we know. We were just surprised you knew" said Ron

"So what is it with him?" i said pointing to him

"I don't know. In these cases with demigods, everything we know is different. It doesn't apply to normal demigods very often, but he's not normal. He has seen a lot of things and most of them are worst that you can imagine. He is the child of one of the Big Three and a wizard. That makes him triple as powerful, but also triple as vulnerable"

"Maybe there's something in his baggage?" asked Hermione. She went towards where it was and opened it up. She rumaged through some stuff and took out a plastic bag with some sort of squares. It had a label (with a horrible handwriting) "Ambrosia"

"I know about this! I read it in a Greek Mythology book!" I said as soon as i remembered it. "It supposedly heals demigods"

"Well, why don't we try" said Lupin

Hermione took out a whole square and opened his mouth to feed it to him. As it was halfway through, Percy mumbled something

"...abeft...nabeft...Annabeth" then his eyes shot open and he sat straight. Startled, Hermione jumped backwards. Then Percy spitted the stuff out.

"What the-! Hey! Don't ever do that again!" he suddenly yelled

"What, she just saved you!" said Ron

"Yeah, but almost killed me too. If i had eaten it all i would have instantly combusted!"

"Oh, I'...I'm sorry" said Hermione clearly worried.

"Don't. I'M sorry for yelling. I just...i just thought you were someone else..." he lowered his sight

"Annabeth?" i asked remembering the name he had mumbled

"What? Oh yeah. Um she's my best friend and she has gone through a lot of stuff with me."

"We should probably worry more about why weren't you responding" said Lupin looking strangely at Percy

"I don't know. I jus...I just felt this super freezing sensation and then i felt myself collapse. But...but the worst thing was... i heard some thing that CANNOT be good by all reasons. It sounded like a lot of the gods were...like they were dying...and-" at each pause he shivered and we were worried he might have passed out when Lupin took out something of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Chocolate?" he asked

"It regenerates your stability. Save the half for Harry, he needs it, too"

I hadn't noticed but i still felt a little drwosy, after Percy had handed me the chocolate piece and as soon as i ate it my body began to warm up.

"Thanks" Percy replied "I think i'm ok now. But, i still need to call Chiron. Would you-?"

"Of course. Either way i have to go check something with the driver" said Lupin before he got out of the compartiment.

Percy took out from his bag some sort of gold coin with Greek letters, willed some water so it made a ranibow as if it was the easisest thing on the world and tossed the coin into the mist.

"O, Iris. Goddess of Messages. Please show me Chiron" The water rippled and an image appeared. It showed some sort of room with a ping pong table in the middle with 12 kids sitting in it, and a centaur at the front discussing with a black-haired and silver-cloathed girl.

"Chiron. Chiron!" said Percy trying to get the centaur's attention. He turned.

"Percy, my boy!. What's wrong. We're in the middle of a counsel meeting."

"Well, i just wanted to consult something about-"

"Is that him?" asked the silver-cloathed girl interrupting him

"Yes Zoë. This is Percy Jackson. The demigod Thalia told you about"

"He doesn't seem like much"

"Hey. What's your problem?" asked Percy while we three standed behind him awkardly

"Not now. Percy i'll contact you in a few hours. But before we go, counselors. I would like you to meet the persons Percy is now with and know that the are crucial to this quest. Harry, Ron, Hermione. These are the counselors of our cabins, here in Camp -" he said something after Camp but i didn't understand him anything.

I looked puzzled at Ron and Hermione and saw that neither one of them had understood.

"Hi. Hello." said some of them

"'Sup! Watching Percy ok?" said a by with an unmistakably malicious grin

"Shut up, Connor" said Percy annoyed "I'm not in the mood"

"Sheesh! I was just trying to joke"

"Well, Percy I'll meet with you afterwards. Please stay safe."

"Fine" he said. He passed his hand trough the image and it dissappeared.

"What was that?" asked Ron puzzled

"That" said Percy as he took his belongings annoyed and tossed them on his upper rail "was an Iris Message. It's how we comunicate."

"Don't you have cellphones?" I asked

Percy snorted "Well, we demigods have a problem. If we use any electronic devices with a signal, it actually sends some kind of signal to monsters about our location. We might as well stand still with a banner with "HEY! EAT ME! " painted on it"

"Oh"

We went like that a few minutes in silence until we realized we were already moving. We decided to change into our robes and after we did it, something umpleasant had to happen again. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in, probably after realizing Lupin was already gone.

"Well, look. The little kd can't be defended by his professor now" said Malfoy as he snickered

Still very much annoyed, Percy looked up at him, glared, stood up and sized him down.

"You say one more stupid thing" he said in an ridiculous calm voice "and i'll make you regret it, Blondie"

"What did you call me?! You are just stupid, right. I bet your mom was exactly like Harry's. Oh, that's right, Harry. You don't have one. You're jus-" he was interrupted as water needles pushed him and his companions outside and made them collapse on top of each other. It seemd like they had passed out.

"Crap" said Percy as he shook his head between his hand "Too much energy"

"Don't worry about them" said Hermione as she closed the door.

"I'm not. I'm more worried about if i will pass out again or not"

We continued to go in silence. We were finally talking normally when a scratching noise hit the window. We all looked towards it and frightened we saw that it was some kind of leathery winged monster.

"Oh, this cannot be good" said Percy, then he took a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It turned into a sword.

"Long time no see, Mrs. Dodds"


	14. Chapter 11: Hogwarts

**Chapter 11: Hogwarts**

"Now what the hell is that?!" yelled Ron

"That is bad news" I said as I looked at Mrs. Dodds, sword ready in my hand.

"Oh, now honey. Don't think you're so special that i would have to kill you" she sneered "I'm just here to deliver a message from Lord Hades" she sort of cleared her throat and spoke "He has ordeed me to tell you that both of you and the person you protect, have rough paths ahead. Just wait until next year and you" she said pointing at Harry "will lose someone special, and people's trust, too"

We saw how Harry began turning pale.

"Oh, but you honey" she said, now speaking to me "will lose many of your kind. And of many gods you shall be betrayed by. You will suffer, oh yes." and on that happy note Mrs. Dodds left.

"What was all that about death?" asked Ron again

"Ron, don't you know who Hades is?" Hermione questioned him

"Well...er...he's a god?"

"Not just any god! He's the Lord of Death"

"Actually" I said intervening " He is the Lord of the Underworld...but that applys too" I said, fearing that the ground would open up and swallow me. "Well...at least we have until next year" i said trying to sound positive. Now it was Harry's turn to snort.

"Yes, because that is excellent"

We sat back down on our seats and waited to arrive to Hogwarts. Hermione had explained to me that we still had about three more ours to arrive since the train had been delayed. She had also explained to me about the Houses in Hogwarts. There were four and apparently Gryffindor was for the brave ones and Slytherin was not taken too good. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in the middle. But adter a few minutes of listening to her i began to feel sleepy. Then Ron took out Scabbers and Crookshanks went out to chase him. Hermione had to chase the cat back in its cage and I took the chance to catch a couple of Z's and dreamed about Annabeth. In the vision, she was tricked by Luke into carrying some sort of gigantic rock and she was apparently dying. I got really mad when i saw Luke, since he was the one to blame for Annabeth being hurt again. I woke up startled and reminded myself to tell Chiron about it. I sen Chiron another message while they were in the meeting so they would consult me. Then they told me they would let me know the decision after a few minutes. Chiron actually turned back the Iris Messagge a couple of minutes later and explained to me who all the silver girls were. They supposedly were Huntress of Artemis and it seems that while Thalia, Annabeth and Grover were on their quest, they stumbled upon themselves. After that it seems that they got to Camp but we ended up losing Bianca, a demigod, to the Hunters. Apparently, Artemis was captured and she was needed for the Winter Solstice. A prophecy had been made and Grover, Thalia, Bianca, the girl Zoe and another Hunter went on a quest to look for her. Secretly, Thalia and Grover were going to find Annabeth based on my vision. I was sort of glad that they were finally doing something to find her, but i was also angry that i wouldn't be part of the quest. Either way, i got to talk with Bianca's brother, Nico. He was some serious case of ADHD, apparently. He was that kind of kid that was cheerful about anything. I had found myself telling him about my quest and i noticed that he was very upset about his sister leaving him. He had told me that if by any chance i met her that i should take care of her. Seriously, this kid had actually looked up at me as if i was a good role model. Can you believe it?

Two hours later the train had stopped and we boarded off it. We gathered and when we were about to enter the castle some old woman in a green dress pulled me apart from the group.

"Mr. Jackson. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you'll call me Professor McGonagall or just Professor. Since you are new to this, we will make your introduction and selecting ceremony after the first years'"

"Allright"

I stayed behind the little dudes in front of me. They were seriously tiny people. One by one their names got called and then, McGonagall put them a really messed up hat. The hat would yell some names which i assumed were the names of each House. Finally the last of the kids got called and that's when i noticed that Harry and Hermione were entering the hall room. Harry went over to Ron's and Hermione was tugging down something in front of her robe. Maybe a necklace or something.

I was way too distracted watching them that i didn't heard the murmur going down as some old man in front of the tables standed up. Then i turned towards him.

"Good evening. Yet another year begins and it begins with our usual greetin to the new ones. Except that this year we have someone new that is not from the first year" some people began to whisper around. "A new student has decided to join us here in Europe all the way from America. He will be placed in Third Grade as soon as the Sorting Hat reveals his house. Please, meet Percy Jackson" some of the students applauded as i stepped forward to where McGonagall was. George and Fred were whooping and yelling "We know the new one! We know the new one!" I smiled as i heard them. I sat down on the little stool awkardly as the lady put he hat on my head. I was really startled when i heard i voice inside my head.

"Oooh, who do we got here? Is it a wizard? Is it a Muggle?... Or is it by any chance... a demigod? Only once i have sorted a demigod. I got to say it wasn't very hard. But with you my fella. Oh you are difficult." i started to remember about how Hermione was saying that Gryffindor was for the bravest. I just had processed that all three of them were in Gryffindor. No longer thinking only for the quest I silently made a praying to the gods so i would stay in Gryffindor.

_Please, let me be in me be in me be in Gryffindor. _

"Oooh now we got another request. Then if you insist...you shall be placed in...GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last word. The whole table of Gryffindor broke in appaluse and Fred and George were whooping again. I stepped down and went over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

"Then, the sorting is to eat" said the old man. As soon as he did it, thousands of plates with food appeared on the table in front of us. I was amazed by the number of food there was. I also noticed that in the center there was a fire so after i selected some good meat with a whole ration of mashed potatoes i scraped some of it into the fire when no one was looking.

Dinner ended and i followed the Gryffindor House to where the dormitories were. I followed Harry and Ron upstairs and saw that the room consisted of six beds with a chest in front of it. Before on bed there was Night and all my luggage. I concluded that was my bed. I slipped in my Pj's (just a torn T-shirt and some pants, answered a couple of questions made by the other guys about America nd finally went to a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 12: Sirius Blackand problems

**A.N./ Ok guys, so I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING. BUT HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER (I'm uploading it from school so i hope you enjoy it) Enjoy:'D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sirius Black**

After a few weeks in Hogwarts, a ton of times of being lost and hundreds of questions later, Percy had finally gotten used to the life at the school. He chose the same classes as ours: Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

Later, we found out why Hermione has all those book. She was having all 4 subjects that were given on third year. Strangely, many of them were on the same day, and even stranger, at the same hour. We tried many times to ask her about it, but she just kept avoiding the subject and changing it whenever we asked.

At the same time we tried (and failed) to find out more information about Sirius Black. Percy had insisted about simply asking someone about it, but we refused at once. It would be very strange and suspicious that all four of us knew about more about that subject that we were supposed to. The real problem was Percy. Ron, Hermione and I were thinking the gods were kind of crazy about him being my protector. Every time I was the one who had to get him out of trouble. Most of the times were with the teachers since he suffered from ADHD and dyslexia. Since it was not that common here in Europe all the teachers, especially Snape, got frustrated when he didn't understand anything or couldn't make out the letters. Then, Snape forgot all about me (not that I mind) and began to enjoy mocking Percy. And of course, behind his back, Percy did the same. The rest of the time, all of his fights were with other students. It was not all the time, only when another guy insulted him or one of us, he would get mad and not to discreet, used his water-powers and knock him out.

There were already way too much rumors about him being different and when he cursed in Ancient Greek didn't help either. Another big thing to deal with was when Ron, Hermione and I had to check every day, that no one watched Percy as he delivered his Iris-messages. We knew something had happened on the first month because he had come out of the room with a strange expression. Later he told us that they hadn't found anything about Annabeth but Thalia, the other strange girl, had been hurt and they were tending to her. He also told us that she was a daughter of Zeus and socially they were cousins, but being powerful demigods from two opposing god brothers, they had a lot of difficulties agreeing in many things. Even so, Percy didn't want her being hurt.

Professor Trelawney didn't help much either. She was the teacher of Divination and as soon as we met her, all four of us knew that it was going to be a long term. She spent all the afternoon talking about oracles and death and all that. Her boring talk mixed with the perfumed classroom that made everyone dizzy got to some of us and sometimes (well a lot of times) we drifted off to sleep. At first, Trelawney seemed kind of interested on me, saying I would suffer and die a painful death. Either way, she said the same to the other ones so I didn't worry too much about it. But as soon as she saw Percy she kind of lost it. She kept saying to him things in such a lower voice that only the four of us could listen, and her voice was like in a trance. She told him that when he thought everything was all right, one year later he would be charged with the most difficult chore he had ever done. He would have to make a choice and he wouldn't like it. After saying quietly this revelation to him, Percy went as pale as he was when the dementor attacked. Then she swiftly continued the class.

* * *

PERCY POV

The first months in Hogwarts were kind of hard, but they were exciting. Almost as Camp Half-Blood. Almost. Our favorite class was Defense against the Dark Arts. Lupin, the guy who had helped us in the train, was a very cool teacher. Still, we hadn't found any information about Sirius Black. Worst of all, they wouldn't approve of my idea. I mean, what harm can it do to ask someone? It's not like they would send us to jail, right?

As soon as I entered Snape's class, I knew I would hate him as much as Mr. D. He treated me like scum and loved to make fun of me. From what I had heard, he kind of did the same to Harry but he had a grudge against Americans, for some stupid reason I believe. After a hard class of double Potions we got out of class and went to our dormitories.

¨So, did you heard about the first trip to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione

Too late I had noticed that I hadn't asked either Chiron, my mom or another person to sign my permission to Hogsmeade. Just great. Well, I could always sneak around with Annabeth's cap and go invisible. I always did that at night to try to find information about Sirius Black. I mean, I knew I was causing a lot of trouble and problems to Harry, but you can't expect me to just stay put and do nothing while everyone else is doing something productive.

"Yes, i heard, but neither Uncle Vernon nor the Minister wanted to sign the permission" said Harry

"Oh... what about you, Percy?" asked Ron. I shook my head. "Well, then we will bring you lots of souvenirs, all right?"

"It's all right, don't worry." said Harry before I could even open my mouth.

"Either way I got detention from Snape on that day" I said miserably

"And you better not miss that appointment, Mr. Jackson" said a voice behind us. We turned and saw Snape looming over us, probably hearing what we said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm super excited about it" I said. I had found about British people don't recognize sarcasm very well so I took the chance to use it more than I usually did.

"Don't get smart on me, Jackson. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you" he said smirking

"Now?"

"Yes, now. You better get going. He is not the kind of man you want to waste his time"

"All right, see you later" I trotted towards where his office was. I passed by tons of stairs. In the past couple of weeks I had memorized that paths, and since I had ADHD my reflexes acted and when I missed one, I could just jump over it, saving a lot of time. The trio (as I like to call them) were always saying to keep a low profile since I was rousing suspicions. Hey, believe me I tried, but it just popped out of me naturally. Some first grade kids stared at me when I jumped over a stair. I was sort of startled since I heard them whisper something about Greek. I turned around in the stair and saw them hurrying off. I couldn't believe my eyes when one of them turned around and looked at me through bronze eyes and claws as hands. Then he whirled around and went away. I stood there for a few seconds taking in the scene I had just witnessed and now went running to the office. I saw Dumbledore standing in front of the gargoyle that was like a secret passage. The first time I was there I was surprised that when I said the correct password it turned and showed pairs of secret stairs leading up.

"Ah, Percy. I'm glad you are here" he said when he saw me

"You wanted to see me...sir?" I still was getting used to calling them sir and Professor and all that stuff

"Yes, I have some important matters to discuss with you. It's about the protection about the castle. Walk with me" We headed off to the Astronomy tower.

"Chiron has contacted me again to inform you about your friend Annabeth. But-" he said before I could start asking "-he has also informed me about you contacting Thalia and Grover constantly. He said to me that the more you do that, that is, the more constant you do it, the more you attract monsters. You have to be more careful, Percy. You have an aura three more times powerful than a normal person. You can't just go in the hallways using your powers. Some of the students are already growing suspicious. And, as you may have already noticed, some Greek monsters have already infiltrated the school." I nodded "The other matter is Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes. I have information that tells me that you and Harry, Ron and Hermione know about Sirius Black. What I am going to tell you, you must not tell him or anyone, ok? Not one single person. I trust you to keep this information and use it to protect him. As you may know, Sirius Black has killed several persons. Or that's what the media says. The truth is, Sirius Black was incriminated. By who, you ask? Well, by one man no one ever even thought he could harm one fly. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remulus Lupin were friends with one man you may know or not. Harry's father, James Potter. When they were in school they were really close friends. After everything happened, Pettigrew betrayed them and sold James and Lily to Voldemort. Then, when Sirius came to confront him about it, he killed 13 persons and escaped, blaming Sirius. He was arrested and now that he has escape Azkaban, is seeking revenge against Pettigrew. Who is Sirius Black, you may ask? He is Harry's Godfather, he was like a brother to James. That is why i have no doubt that Harry will not come to harm by him, but by Pettigrew. Meanwhile, you will protect Harry from Pettigrew, but act as if you're protecting him from Sirius. The time will come when Harry finds out about Sirius... and other things." he added with a strange look on his face "Do you understand?"

"Yes" We had arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower and were facing towards the East. I still felt uneasy about the height...and being sort of in the sky, Zeus domain.

"Well, aside from that" he continued, now smiling "a friend has decided to visit you" he said as he waved to his side. At first I saw nothing. Then, far in the East, a black dot appeared soaring through the sky towards the Tower.

"_YO, BOSS! I MISSED YOU!"_ said Blackjack as soon as I could hear him. He landed on the floor and started whining and going in circles around me.

"Hey, Blackjack! I missed you too." I said as I patted his head

_"Hey, you have been here for way too long, boss. You even are losing your US accent! That's terrible. Do you have sugar cubes? Or donuts?"_

After telling him several times that I didn't have candy or donuts, Dumbledore spoke again.

"When you are not requiring him, Hagrid will tend to him since he is the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, all right. But... why would I require him?"

"Well, as I already said, monsters have already appeared and you may have to battle them soon."

As if on cue, we heard a hissing at the stairs. We turned around only to see a draechane going up the stairs. I took out Riptide and my wand and was ready to strike when I saw Dumbledore, barely lifting his wand and shooting out a spell towards it. The monster instantly turned to dust. I put down my wand and stuck Riptide (again a pen, thank the gods) in my pockets again.

"Percy, have you ever asked why spells don't work on you?" he said all of the sudden

"Huh? Um... yeah...but I never did really knew"

"Well, then you will know in time. Just a quick fact-"he was still speaking when an Iris Message appeared in front of me. It showed Thalia, Grover and the other ones in front of some kind of huge piles of trash.

"Percy! I'm glad I was able to reach you safely."

"What, what is it?" I asked frenetically, afraid that something had happened.

"We need you. And... someone wants to speak with you."

"Why do you need me? And if someone wants to speak with me, let them show themselves"

"That's the problem. It's...it's Aphrodite...and Ares"

I felt my face go immediately pale. What had Ares wanted to say to me? Did he still want revenge?

"Where are you?"

"Don't you worry about that. Blackjack knows the location. Just go with him. He'll show you"

"But-"

"Go" said Dumbledore before I could even make a decision "I'll give you a cover from not being here. I figure you'll be away for long"

"Thanks. Make sure Harry doesn't get in trouble" I said as i started getting on Blackjack. He started flying away.

"My dear student, I always do that" said Dumbledore smiling before Blackjack sped off to the East. Soon i lost sight of the Astronomy Tower, and with it, the castle.


	16. Chapter 13: We all faint

Chapter 13:

It was already five hours since Percy was gone. Professor Dumbledore had told us that they required him in a special part of the quest and he had to go. He told us to say to everyone that he had family matters to attend and we would be absent a few hours. Either way, we expected him to come around night, but he didn't. Nor in the morning. Or the evening of that day. When night came again, we decided to pay a visit to Professor Dumbledore and ask him directly about it. We didn't need to go to his office. At dinner, an owl had come to us with a password and an hour that was appropriate to visit him. The problem was he told us not to visit him until the next day at night. Something had happened. He wouldn't be gone so long for no reason. We passed the rest of the day and morning formulating ideas for what had happened to him. Finally night arrived and we prepared to go. It was 9 of clock when we headed off to his office, told the password to the gargoyle and strode over where his studio usually was. Hermione was the first so she opened the door and Ron and I barged in. We found Percy sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He was pale as paper and had cuts, bruises and tons of injuries all spread over his body. We found Madame Pomfrey tending to the gravest injuries. The one that looked worst was a long cut that passed from his should to his back. Who knows what had caused that.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'm glad you came" said Dumbledore when he saw us "As you may already see, Percy has returned...but not very well."

Percy snorted "Not very well? That thing almost killed me and it killed..." he suddenly went paler (if that was possible) and started looking nervous. He twisted his fingers around and looked over to his sides, as if expecting something might jump over to him from behind the desk.

"Professor, could you explain what happened?" asked Hermione politely

"I think it's better that Percy tells you"

Percy took a deep breath and began to tell us the whole story. Apparently, he had a small talk with two gods that he didn't appreciate much. Next, as part of the quest, he helped his friends with an issue they had. The reason he was pale and so nervous was that not everything had gone according to the plan. One girl, Bianca Anjelo or something had died in the process. And Percy was blaming himself. Some kind of mechanical monster had attacked them and the girl had sacrificed herself in order for them to escape. But the problem was, when they were running, they were suddenly cornered by a lot of monsters that were attracted to the aura of Percy and they attacked non-stop to the group for hours. When they finished killing the last one, Percy fell unconscious along with the Thalia girl. They had extended their powers way too much. If they had used it a little more they would have combusted instantly and burn. Two days passed and they were still unconscious until they had a strange meeting with yet another god named Apollo. He stayed with Percy and Thalia for a few more hours and they woke up, still weak, but alive. Percy's horse had brought him back and he had arrived at night- how he could, by the way, without crossing swimming still remained unknown.

"And now, not only I was proved useless, I brought trouble to the group and killed one indirectly." he said miserably

"But-but you don't have to blame yourself. It was not your-" began Hermione when Percy looked at her in a strange way, half glaring, half warning. She closed her mouth and remained silent.

"Of course it was my fault. I could have stopped her. I could have. But I didn't" he put his head in his hands and gave a long sigh.

"So, did you get in trouble while I was not her, mister?" he said, with his humor still a little off.

"Of course not...well sort of. I managed to get detention with Snape for defending you"

"I figured"

"Well, my dear students, I'm sorry but I have to interrupt your chat. Percy needs to go to the Infirmary with Madame Pomfrey and you three need to go back to your dormitories at once if you do not want to get caught out of bed at these hours."

"But, then when will he return to classes?" asked Hermione

"I'll let you know tomorrow"

"'Night" said Percy

"Goodnight" we said in unison

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something pecking at my window. I sat up, suddenly alert and saw a Hedwig outside the window. I opened it and let her in. That's when I saw it had a package with a sign. It read:

To Peter Jackson. I hope [not] that you are in the castle safe. Don't bother to return, since we are dealing with...unfortunate situations. No news about Anna Bell. Chiron wants you to contact you.

The package seemed kind of heavy and small so i carefully placed it on the window. I read it again and saw that it was signed by Mr. D. Percy's director. So i figured it was for him and they had gotten wrong the name, so i simply put the thing in his bed. I went to sleep again.

* * *

When we were in Care of Magical creatures- unfortunately, a class of learning a new way to treat the Skrewts- Percy appeared at the top of the hill, carefully walking. We saw him and told Hagrid. When Percy had finally arrived at the bottom, he gave him some sort of letter. Hagrid read it, he nodded and told him to grab a pair of gloves and a box to take care of the thing.

"So, how are you?" asked Ron when we checked that nobody was listening

"Not good, i still have a broken ankle, a rib and tons of bruises and cuts. It hurts with every step i make"

"But, then how the bloody hell are you moving?"

"Ambrosia and Nectar" he answered as if it was so obvious. We decided to say nothing

"What class do we have next?" he asked

"Defense against the Dark Arts"

Percy groaned. "Man, i bet that these injuries will hurt even more"

We finished the class and got our things. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to take the classes with all those injuries so we helped in all we could to Percy. Ron carried his backpack and I lent him my shoulder in case he tripped and fell over. He actually did after a few minutes of going up the stairs, but fortunately Ron and i caught him before he could tumble down the stairs. We arrived at class and found again the wardrobe. Suddenly our spirits got high again. This meant another class about Boggarts.

"Good evening, class" said Professor Lupin when everyone had entered the class "Today we will continue with the Boggarts class. Those who did not participate last class will now participate. Harry! Come forward"

I swallowed and stepped forward. I raised my hand and prepared for the boggart. I heard Lupin say "Ready?" He opened the doorknob and before me appeared a cloaked figure. A freezing cold invaded my chest, just as the nightmares. I tried to concentrate hard and shouted "Riddikulus!" The dementor tripped over his cloak and fell. We all laughed. I stepped back to my place and one by one the other ones passed. Even Percy had gotten back some color in his face and seemed less interested in his injuries. Then it was his turn.

"Percy, now it's your turn"

He stepped forward with a confident smile. Someone behind us shouted "Go, Percy!" He raised his wand and_ Crack! _ At first we saw nothing, but then we saw a blonde girl on the floor. Odd. She seemed familiar. But what was to fear about her? She wasn't strictly scary or something. When we looked closer she looked pale as a white sheet of paper. Percy saw her and grew pale as well. Then he raised his head and backed down. We all looked to where he was looking and saw a blonde guy as well. He had a scar that ran all across his face. Apart from that, his eyes were a strange color, as if it was melted gold. When he smiled his face rippled and it spoke:

"You are late, little hero. Too late. Just wait until my rise." the man said in a deep voice. "You will now see your homeland burn, just because you were late."

"I...I" Percy looked extremely pale and also as if he was about to faint

The man laughed and waved his hand. An image shimmered of what looked like a valley that was burnt and horrified, we watched a lot of corpses. On top of the burnt land were thousands of things and creatures that looked worse that dementors. If it was possible Percy grew even paler, almost translucent. He was about to raise his shaky wand when Lupin spoke:

"Here!" Lupin jumped in front of him and a bright yellow circle appeared. "Riddikulus!" he said and the circle transformed into a balloon. Deja vu?

"Percy?" a nervous voice asked behind us. We turned and saw that he was very pale and he had his head in his hands.

"Harry, would you please accompany Mr. Jackson to the infirmary? Listen, when something like this happens, do not surround too much the person. Try to calm the person down" he was saying as i led Percy to the Infirmary.

"What happened over there?" i asked as soon as i saw that nobody was around us.

"She...she...she was dead" he said in a whisper. "They...they...were all dead..."

"Who?" i asked calmly

Percy hesitated and shook his head. He groaned and suddenly stopped, grabbing his head, again.

"Let's stop for a minute, all right?" i said. He nodded and slipped down to the floor. I noticed his hands were covered in injuries and bruises and decided to leave him alone for a few seconds at least, for him to recover from the shock.

"Percy?" i asked after a few minutes. I moved him and saw that he had fainted. I sighed and took him from the shoulders. I was dragging him towards the office (anyway, it was not far) when i heard a hiss behind us. I dropped Percy and whirled around. I couldn't believe my eyes when i saw a huge creature looming over us. At first i thought it was a dementor and i grabbed my wand fast. But then i noticed it was several more feet taller, wider and had one eye. It appeared to be around sniffling. A troll? Again? But it couldn't be. He looked different. Then he focused his sight on us and bellowed:

"Demigoood! Fresh flesh, tasty flesh!"

Then he charged. Instinctively i raised my wand and shot an attacking spell. It bounced harmlessly on its body. He looked around. I attacked over and over again but it wasn't doing anything to him. I put away my wand and was preparing to make a plan to escape, carrying Percy when I heard groaning behind me and turned. Percy was half-standing, half-sitting.

"I can't... my arm" he lifted his arm a little and i saw his pen on it. I grabbed it and saw how he slipped down the wall, but sill awake." Just, charge at the side in the last moment. They are not that bright. Then lunge out at him and stab him in the side." he said between breaths. I braced myself and i felt stupid holding the pen. How would I stab the thing with a pen?!

"Uncap it..." he said. Of course... i did it and the pen started changing, slowly turning into a sword. I gripped it hard and prepared myself. The creature had recovered and was, too, preparing to pounce at me. It ran towards me and at the last moment i dived sideways. I was about to stab it in the side, but i was way too slow. The thing waved its arm and sent me flying to a side. My head hit the wall and everything went blurry. I shook my head a couple of times and i was still dizzy. Out of nowhere the creature turned around and started advancing towards Percy. I was still way too dizzy to stand up but i tried. I slipped down again and saw how he lifted Percy up and was about to throw him to the ground when i heard some gushing to my side. Apparently, a small drinking station had broken when the thing had thrown me and strangely the water was forming a small hurricane. Then it went straight towards the face of the creature and made him fall and stumble backwards. It dropped Percy into the water, and suddenly he seemed more alert and some of his wounds in his hands had already healed. But still he remained wobbly and could barely stand. He dropped again and remained there.

I started to feel less dizzy so i grabbed the sword again and stood my ground. The thing turned towards me and bellowed once again. It ran at me and this time i told myself to be faster. Even so, when i finally side-stepped the thing and stabbed it at the side several times, it slashed its hand at me and sent me flying yet again. I stood long enough to watch it dissolve into some kind of yellow dust.

"Don't...don't move" i said when i saw Percy trying to stand to help me up. Apparently he had recovered and he was walking towards me. The last thing i heard before passing out from the pain was loud footsteps that meant the classes were ending.


	17. Chapter 14: Injuries

**A.N./ Hi guys! I haven't talked too much to you, but this will be short. I'll like to thank to all of you, you have been with me all this time and THANK YOU A LOT. I love you guys, you are the best. Don't freak out. Either way...WHO'S EXCITED FOR HOUSE OF HADES! I am literally dying right now of feels. But i cannot get it until next Sunday, unfortunately. SO you better not make me SPOILERS, ALLRIGHT?! Anyway, i just wanted to share something with yu guys, it made me cry and it is so beautiful you will cry too:**

** watch?v=7l8XNxUn4UQ**

** watch?v=6R07r5kH9N0**

**Who do you think will die? I hope it's not Leo! D:**

**Enjoy:'D**

**Chapter 14: Injuries**

Walking fast, i carried Harry up the stairs towards Madame Pomfrey's office. Either he was getting heavier or i was getting weaker. He had done a good job fighting the Cyclops but apparently it had worn him off. Probably broke a bone. Before any students could get out of their classes fast enough to see us, i was already on the other side of the stairs. I figured, the less people saw us, the less they would ask questions. I willed the water to help us a little since i hadn't recovered all my strength yet. I still had some broken ribs from the fight with those Cyclops and Lastraygonians. I felt my insides burn with pain as i half-carried, half-dragged Harry to the Infirmary. I knew i wouldn't last very long when black spots started dancing around in my eyes. The water left me as my strength faded. I barely heard Harry groan when i gave him a boost.

"Come on, man" i mumbled. "Just a few more feet"

Ahead of me i could see the doors of the Infirmary and used the last bit of my strength to sprint. I opened the doors and burst in without looking. I threw him (not too hard) on the bed and waited for Madame Pomfrey to come. I let myself slip down on the floor, recovering my breath and holding my side, which was now burning as hell. Ten seconds later she appeared:

"Oh, my! Now what is the problem?" she asked clicking her tongue as if she was in disagreement.

Since Dumbledore had already told all the school teachers about me, i told her what had happened and also told her about his injuries. She quickly went and returned form her office, holding in her hand a strange bottle. She opened it and poured it in a glass and offered it to Harry. I hadn't noticed he was half-unconscious now, but still weak. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Then he groaned and tried to sit up in the bed, but he yelped and grabbed at his side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't try that again. You have a broken rib and probably your arm, too."

"I'm fine" he said. But obviously that wasn't true. I tried focusing on something else that wasn't my injuries but instead of helping, it made me shiver again. Annabeth. The boggart seemed so real i almost fainted...and Luke...he was just...he had looked at me with those gold eyes. I felt like i had seen them before, but couldn't quite figure out where. That vision was like...it seemed like my nightmares had come through. Annabeth death. Luke had killed her, probably. Camp Half-Blood, destroyed. And it was all my fault. I told myself over and over again to forget, but i figured it would be imprinted on my memory forever. The worst thing that had happened in my nightmares had come true before my eyes_. Please, be okay, Annabeth, please, please, please, _i thought. I was way too concentrated on my thoughts i ended up falling sleep on the floor. The bad thing was, the nightmares came. Or at least the visions. This time i was walking along Thalia, Grover and Zoe to what looked like a dam. I was trying to listen to what they were saying when Grover turned around and yelped. Startled, the others did the same and stared right at me.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" asked Thalia

"What...wait...you can see me?" i answered. I was just as perplexed

"Well, of course!"

"I...i don't know. I was just in the floor and i suddenly fell asleep. And then i thought i was having another demigod dream, but you guys can see me. Where are you?" i asked still very much confused.

"Hoover Dam" answered Grover

"Well, we were about to go buy some food since we don't have any. Maybe we can figure out what happened to thee on the way." offered Zoe

"All right. What are they selling?" i asked, even though i was not very interested. I was passing my hand through my body and saw that it passed right through it. I was like smoke. Frowning, i did it again and looked at my feet. I looked as normal as i was. This was definitely not a normal demigod dream.

"Fries, burritos and hamburgers" answered Thalia

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can"

A smile appeared on my face. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing" Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries" Even Thalia smiled at that. "And i need to use the dam restroom."

Maybe it was the fact that we were all tired (i was both mental and physical tired) but we ended Zoe just stood there, not getting the joke.

"I do not understand" she said

"Or…we could buy some...dam shirts" said Thalia between laughs.

After some minutes of laughing we stopped. It felt good to laugh again. I mean, yeah, the trio had their funny moments, but sometimes they didn't get the jokes...or sarcasm. We were walking towards the cafeteria when something caught my attention. I told the others to go on ahead. They must have sensed something too so they went over to the snack area. Meanwhile i turned around and stared at some mortals. Apparently, they couldn't see me. I passed my hand through their head over and over again and smiled. I was turning around when i saw something move in the corner. I turned and saw something that made me rub my eyes. It was Bessie.

"What are you doing here, girl?"

"Moooo!"

"You can't stay here with me! I'm smoke...literally"

"Mooo" it said almost glumly. I sensed she was trying to tell me something. It was already strange that she was here. I had met her before Hecate had talked with me, but that was hundreds of miles away from here. Suddenly she mooed again and disappeared in the water. I was so startled i didn't noticed that something was moving in the distance. When i lifted my gaze i saw some skeletons move in the distance. My eyes widened and i took out Riptide. Flashbacks came back to my mind about the almost never-ending fight with the hundreds of monsters. The skeletons couldn't be killed. We had just delayed them so they wouldn't follow us. I whirled around, only to come face to face with a redhead girl. Without thinking i had turned slashing my sword. I noticed that she was mortal since it hadn't hurt her and it had passed right through her.

"Oh my god!" she shouted after she had dropped her Kleenex "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"

"You're mortal!"

She looked at me in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean? Yes i am a mortal. And what is the problem with that sword?"

"You can see it's a sword?" i asked confused. She rolled her eyes, which were green, like Harry's. She had frizzy reddish-brown hair. Her nose was red as if she had a cold.

"Of course it's a sword, I'm not blind!"

"Who are you?" i asked after a second of silence.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she said almost with pride. "Are you running away from something or what?" She was beginning to say something else when she looked behind me and her eyes widened. "Bathroom!"

"What?!"

"Behind me! Now!" i did what she said even though i was practically made of smoke. Rachel Elizabeth Dare distracted the skeletons from me and they went running in the wrong direction. When she turned she was pale and looked shaken.

"All clear. But you'd better hurry."

"I owe you. But before, do yourself a favor. Forget it. Forget you ever saw me"

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, that too"

"But who are you?"

"Percy-" the skeletons that were ahead turned "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is that, Percy gotta go?" I barely heard her say. When i was running towards where Thalia, Grover and Zoe went, i felt a tug in my stomach and everything went black. I panicked and looked around trying to see where the skeletons had went. The first thing i thought was that i had to warn the others about the monsters. I tried shaking my head but i couldn't see anything, not even my hands when i waved them in front of me. After a few seconds i could see again and saw that i was resting in a Infirmary bed. I sat up and saw Harry two beds aside, sleeping. I looked at the hour and saw that only minutes had passed since i had fallen asleep. Confused, it tried getting up but it took me a few more minutes to finally do it. I started walking to the door when i heard a voice behind me.

"Psst!" Instinctively I raised my hand, thinking i still had Riptide in it. It was still in my pocket. When i saw nothing i stepped forward to where i had heard the voice. In front of me, an Iris Message of Chiron and the council materialized.

"Percy! What happened to you, my boy?!" asked Chiron with that tone of worried teacher. Somehow, seeing him again made me feel like at home. I hadn't noticed how homesick i was since i entered Hogwarts. I wanted to return to Camp Half-Blood and not deal with these kind of situations.

"Well, we were at class and-wait, did you found out about...you know...about" a knot appeared at my mouth and I couldn't speak anymore. Guilt appeared again and i couldn't help but look at the ground.

"Yes. The others informed me about the situation. Percy... it wasn't your-"

"Yes it was my fault!" i suddenly snapped. I was tired of people trying to tell me the contrary. "I could have stopped her. But i didn't'! It's all my fault, all mine!"

"Percy." Chiron suddenly said with such firmness that i looked up. His eyes were as kind as ever which only made me feel even guiltier. "You cannot blame yourself for something you didn't do. You didn't kill her. The monster killed her, not you. Stop blaming yourself.

"Yes Peter, get a grip of yourself, now. We don't like crybabies, right?" said a voice behind Chiron.

"I'm not even crying...sir" i said trying to remain as calm as i could. Mr. D was the only one who could make me so mad. Well, apart from Ares, of course.

"Could we just get to the point? I have things to do, you know? Let's just resolve this matter for once and all."

"What matter?" i said suddenly alert.

"Percy, the gods have sensed that you are becoming even stronger each day that passes. They consider it ah... dangerous...for you."

"Wouldn't the word be inconvenient?" i said. From the years u had known them, the only reason why they had kept me alive was because i could just as probably save them as i could destroy them. But i guess that know that i was becoming stronger i was just as double as dangerous.

"Don't get smart on us, Jackson." Mr. D said, suddenly serious. His eyes lighted up purple, in a menacing way. The fact that he had gotten my name right wasn't helping, either. "We have just found about your recent dream a few minutes ago."

"My...my dream?" i said even more confused that i already was.

"Yes. Apparently, since your strength has doubled, so have your abilities. In your dreams you are half materializing. In another words, you are almost teleporting to the place you dream of. We have never heard of such thing before. If you want to keep living, you better take care of yourself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes"

Perplexed, i blinked. Mr. D had threaten me several times. Only a few had been sort of serious, but i hadn't seen him like this. He seemed serious as hell.

"What we are trying to say is-" said Chiron fast "- that you should take more care of yourself, for example you should start telling us how you got those injuries."

It took me at least half an hour to tell them what had happened with the Cyclops. Chiron and the others listened to every word i said. Mr. D returned to his normal self and started ignoring. Better for me. When i finished my story, Chiron went quiet.

"I thought sending you to Hogwarts was the best option. Right now it is, but it's not as safe as before" said Chiron after a few seconds. Then his eyes widened. "Dear gods! I almost forgot! Did you receive the package?"

"What package? I didn't receive any"

"Really? We sent it yesterday. I must have-" Behind me, someone cleared his throat. For the billionth time in the whole day, i whirled around, expecting monsters. Harry was propped against the pillow, looking better.

"It actually arrived, But you weren't there so i left it at your bed."

"Really?" i asked. I hadn't seen anything when i entered the dormitory to change. "There was nothing there."

Harry frowned. "Of course it was. I left it there. From who it was?" he asked. The last question was meant to Chiron.

"It's from your mother"

"My mom? Really?"

"Yes. Make sure you find it. I bet she'll be really sad if you don't receive it." My face turned red. It was not a really cool thing to say before every cabin counselor.

"All right. Thanks. I'll contact you later."

"Good luck" said Chiron before i passed my hand through the image. I sighed. My shoulders relaxed and i could breathe again. I hadn't noticed how tense i was.

"Do they always threaten you that much?" asked Harry

I slipped down the floor once again."Yup... especially for being a child of the Big Three"

"Oh"

"Anyway, how you doing?"

"Fine, i guess. I was-" Harry began to say when Hermione and Ron burst in the room.

"Harry! Mate, what happened to you?!" said Ron

"Er, something attacked us" he answered. He told them the whole story while i tried to collect my thoughts and calmed. I decided to slip past them to get to the dormitory and find that package.

* * *

I was searching below the bed, when I got up, wincing, when someone appeared in front of my bed. Startled I stepped back.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just looking…um for something"

I bent over to keep searching for something when he tapped my shoulder with something. I turned around and saw that he was holding some sort of mailing box in his hand. And it was open. My eyes widened and I snatched the box from his hands.

"Did you read it? You were the one who took it? What the heck is your problem man?" I asked frantically

Dean just shook his head. "No, no, you have misunderstood me. I found it on the floor and when I picked it up a letter fell. I couldn't help reading the label. Sorry."

I sighed. "Sorry. I didn't want to-"

"But-"he said interrupting me. I frowned. "- I did want to ask you something." I cursed inside my mind. Had he found out about something on the letter? "You know that sometimes you disappear for long periods of time?"

"Um… well I" I kept my mouth shut since I didn't know what to respond.

"It seems like you are hiding something, you know?" he said serious. Really? How many people would get serious with me today?

"Trust me. You don't want to know." I said finally. "Yes, I have a secret, but it would just affect you if you found out about it. Please"

Seconds of silence passed and Dean finally sighed. "Well, I guess I won't get something out of you, will i?"

"Nope." I said, hoping he would finally get out of the room, so I could open it.

"All right. See you later then" he waved and left. I sighed again. I slowly unwrapped the package and a photo frame fell on my bed. It was a photo of me and my mom last summer. We were in front of the Empire State Building, smiling. My insides went warm, the memory passed before my mind again. I placed it in my nightstand and stared at it for a few more seconds, then I checked the box to see if it had something else. Sure enough it had a letter from my mom. In it, she told me about how she was doing and that she wanted to know how I was doing. Apparently, she had begun her novel and she was progressing real fast. I decided to write her a letter and I found myself writing and writing and writing. When I least noticed it was already night. I placed down the pen (I hadn't got used to quills and parchments) and changed into my pajamas. I was trying to tidy up my chest when Ron and Harry came through the door. Ron was saying something about Hogsmeade and Harry looked miserable. I got in bed and decided to let myself drift on to a dreamless sleep.

**No POV**

"Will you fulfill your promise?" asked Hecate

"Of course I will" said a voice

"How am I sure?" said Hecate, still unsure.

"Do you not trust me, Hecate? You know what I am capable of doing. Serve me and you shall have what you want. Soon, I will rise and you shall be fighting for me"

She hesitated. She was gambling a lot. If the plan did not work, she would end up bad. But in the contrary, she would gain a lot.

"I accept"

The voice laughed. She had accepted and that was all that mattered. Only Morpheo and other gods were left. His plan was almost complete.

"Your first instruction is to separate those two heroes. They are very dangerous together. But don't do it in an instant. Wait until the end of the term. Then, my plan shall succeed. Perhaps he will change his mind. Perhaps he will not. Either way, he has to be by my side when I rise. Make that happen and you shall be rewarded."

She nodded. The voice laughed once again and returned to the pit of Tartarus.


	18. Chapter 15: Secrets

Chapter 15: Secrets

November had ended and the trip to Hogsmeade came. With it, the weather turned icy cold and it started snowing. As always, when Christmas was close, Hagrid brought the usual tree. Every now and then, Percy had to get out of class to fight some monsters that appeared on the hallways and outside. The teachers would understand since Dumbledore had told them but the other students were beginning to notice Percy again. Two months ago, things had calmed down a little and they returned to normal. Or as normal as they could.

While the others were preparing to go to Hogsmeade, Snape reminded Percy and I that we shouldn't be late with our appointment. Things were going good-apart from getting detention- and nothing had happened...yet. The problem was that it seemed that Percy was getting more and more negative. To every idea we had to find more information about Sirius, Percy said there was no way we could find out about it. And to top it off, he kept mumbling things about prophecies, and I've got to say, i had enough with Professor Trelawney. When sometimes we decided to go visit Hagrid at night, he denied and said that it was way too dangerous. I had gotten mad until he had shown me outside and i saw that it was infested with all kind of monsters. What surprised me even more was that none of the other students noticed them. Even some of the teachers walked past them and they didn't even look in their direction. He just told me to be careful and left again once again to fight some monsters, this time some kind of blue giant.

The day of the trop arrived and everyone filed out of the castle. Meanwhile, Percy and I were stuck in a classroom with Snape for a whole hour. In the meantime, Percy entertained himself throwing a small arrow of water into Snape's greasy hair. When he looked up, Percy would lay his head and try to look innocent. Snape frowned and went back to writing. When it was about to pass another whole hour, Lupin appeared at the door asking for Snape to come. With a glare on his face, he dismissed us and told us not to cause even more trouble. We were walking towards the dormitory when we heard a voice.

"Psst — Harry, Percy!"

We turned, halfway along the corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at us from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" I asked "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink.

"Come in here…" He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. We suspiciously followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming.

"Early Christmas present for both of you" he said.

"Well, mostly to you Harry, but you can use it, too, Percy"

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. We just stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said Fred. "We leave it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" I said

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes "Explain, George."

"Well…when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —" I couldn't help but snort. I doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"— well, more innocent than we are now — we got into trouble with Filch."

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me —" said Percy, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."

"And you know how to use it?" asked Percy, suddenly interested

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"Then how does it work?" asked Percy, crossing his arms

"Don't worry. We'll take that smirk of your face soon." said Fred. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Fred's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: THE MARAUDER'S MAP. It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. It also showed tiny dots with names, clearly marking where the people were. Then i noticed something else. This map showed a set of passages i had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry and gentleman Percy," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy... his brother, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Percy and I looked at each other and a grin spread on our faces. Quietly we got out of the room and edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. We did what the map was telling us and it allowed us to open the secret passage. We said the words and i gave the map to Percy. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, we started our short journey. The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. We hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, we sped up. Along the way i noticed Percy was breathing heavily and he was constantly grabbing at his side. I decided to leave the matter alone. It was probably just a minor wound. Ten minutes later, both of us came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, we began to climb. Then, without warning, Percy's head hit something hard. It seemed to be a trapdoor. Since Percy was ahead of me, he opened it. He climbed in first and then made a sign that i should hide myself. Before i closed the door, I saw that he had hidden behind some boxes. I heard someone go down the stairs and wondered how he had heard the footsteps from so far away. After a few minutes of rustling, the footsteps faded and i lifted the trap door, climbed up and dusted myself off. Percy was at the bottom of the stairs, checking to see if someone was coming, i guess. He waved his hand and we started going up the stairs.

"You'd better put on your cloak. Someone might see us" said Percy when we were almost at the top. I put on the cloak and seconds later, Percy disappeared, meaning he had already put on his cap. He opened the door and the sound of talking, yelling, cash register sounds and laughing reached our ears. We were inside of what looked like a candy store. There were hundreds of different candy and other food that didn't look very edible. We were walking through the aisles, occasionally bumping into people, when we saw Ron and Hermione at one corner.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying, holding in her hand a jar of red-looking candies.

"How about these? Do you think Percy will like these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," snorted Percy

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Harry! Percy!" shouted Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've both learned to Apparate!"

"'Course we haven't," I said. I dropped my voice so that none of the sixth years could hear us and so we told them all about the Marauder's Map. Ron was offended that Fred and George had never given it to him. Hermione looked as if she wanted to scold us, but for some reason, she held herself back. I figured she would scold us later. We got out of Honeydukes, shivering and talking. Since it was very cold and neither Percy nor I had any coats, we decided to go in some kind of drinking establishment. Inside, it was full of people talking and laughing. The air was warm and enjoyable. After a few moments of hesitation, we decided to sit in a table near a Christmas tree. Hermione ordered four Butter beers and we silently waited, taking in the warmness. They had just brought our drinks when Hermione couldn't just resist and she started scolding us both. She talked about the dangers outside and that neither one of us was appreciating the castle's protection by wandering outside. While she was saying this, Ron gave us multiple looks of pity and at the same time he was trying to make Hermione stop. Percy tried to interrupt, but she didn't let him, so we just sat back and glumly drank.

**[Okay guys. In here I am going to insert the exact thing from the book since i don't want to ruin Rowling's precious writing. (Besides, it will take me a lot of time to paraphrase it...or something like that) excuse me if it bothers you.]**

When Hermione finally ran out of breath, the door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub, followed by Hagrid. In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of me and Percy's head and forced them off their stool and under the table. While the teachers ordered, Percy and I tried to accommodate ourselves in the crammed space. I peeked out and saw that Fudge, the Minister, was there, too. Hermione kicked me in the back and i retreated.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came a woman's voice.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? We all know what Black's capable of…" said Fudge

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said the woman again "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge. "I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Startled, i dropped the beer with a loud clunk. Ron kicked me. Percy punched me.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers. They were like brothers"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered the woman.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. They used an immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself. And the worst happened"

"Black betrayed them?

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it"

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes. He confronted Sirius and well... what we found was a crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Rosmerta let out a long sigh. There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall. One by one, the pairs of feet in front of us took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?" asked Percy after a few minutes of silence.

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at me, lost for words. Uncapable of hearing or thinking anything i got out of the table and ran for the exit.

* * *

**Percy POV**

After last week's attacks, Hogwarts' surroundings weren't as safe. Every day a monster would pop out and attack me. Another very annoying thing that happened regularly was that, if any of the trio was with me, in the hallways, the garden or something, they would be attacked, too. Chiron and Dumbledore had told me that this happened because they already knew the truth and so, they could see through the mist.

After Harry ran out of the Three Broomsticks, I followed him as fast as i could, while i was clutching my side. Two days ago, popping out of who knows where, a skeleton had appeared in my way to Divination. I managed to drive him out using my super-awesome sword skills, but before that he had slashed at my side and had left a huge wound. Not only that, all the injuries that the monsters were beginning to make seemed to remain there, instead of healing like they would normally do. When i last checked this morning, the wound was oozing green. I knew i should've gone with Madame Pomfrey, but i felt i was abusing of my privileges.

I heard Ron and Hermione running beside me and i decided to swiftly remove my cap, so they could see me. At first, they blinked confused, but then they nodded and we continued to follow Harry. I kept thinking about what we had just heard. Couldn't the Fates be more time precise? We ran until we reached the skirts of the city. In front of us, a mansion loomed over the place, obscuring the area. We found Harry sitting in a bench, by the fences. We got close to him and i stood beside him, but a few meters back, just to be safe.

"Harry...I..." i began saying, for once, being lost for words.

"He was my father's friend." he said quietly, as in shock. I flinched at the coldness in his voice. Ron and Hermione both looked at him strangely, as if he would explode or worse. Since they knew him longer than me, they probably sort of understood what was going through his head. But i didn't.

"But... he didn't..." i finally decided to say, but i was interrupted by Harry.

"HE WAS MY FATHER'S FRIEND! AND HE BETRAYED HIM!" he snapped. Ron and Hermione flinched, too.

"i know, but y-"

"You know?! You know nothing! How could he have betrayed them like this?! HE BASICALLY KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Harry, listen. When Dumbledore told me that it was him, he also told me-"

"Dumbledore TOLD you?! You knew?! All this time?!" too late i realized my error. _Crap, crap, crap. _I thought. _What do i do now?_

"Yes, he told me, but he also told me it isn't as it sounds" o frantically tried to say. But even as the words came out of my mouth, I knew i had to be careful with my words. Dumbledore had told me not to reveal any of the information to anybody.

"Did he tell you something else i don't know, Percy?!"

"No, but if you let me-"

"Let you what?! Explain?! There's nothing to explain! He killed my parents! AND YOU KEPT IT A SECRET! BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME!"

"Ok, let's not begin with that again" i said, not wanting to remember what had happened after we met.

"You didn't thought i would find out?!" i desperately looked at Ron and Hermione, but they just lowered their heads. I lifted my hands to try to calm him down.

"No! Well, yes. Ughh! It's not like that. It's all a misunderstanding! Your father-" I said, already reaching my limit of patience, which wasn't very high.

"Don't talk about my father! You didn't even knew him." he took a step forward.

"Harry, we-"

"You hided this from me. You don't trust me." Another step. I tried stepping back but i was frozen with the sudden coldness in the air. _When did it become so cold?_

"Harry, if you-"

"He's my bloody godfather!"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you have any idea of how it feels?!" Another step. He was getting menacingly closer. I thought about Luke, but i didn't think it was the same.

"See?! You don't"

"You were just not ready to listen!"

"I was not ready?! Look at what my life has been like?!" _Hell, not again. If he continues like this i will get really angry with him_. "You know how much-" he started saying when my anger finally popped.

"Harry, SHUT UP!" i yelled while i closed my eyes. I heard a shout and i opened them quickly. Harry was on the floor, soaked with water from head to toe.

"Oh, gods, Harry I-" I had lost control again. Harry looked up, glaring, his green eyes, normally calming, were now like blazing fire. I almost felt as if a god was looking right at me, wanting to pulverize me. He stood up and everything happened way too fast. I never blamed Harry. He took out his wand and pointed it out at me. Startled, i tried stepping back once again but a stab of pain reached my side and my vision started filling with red dots, while i doubled over. I barely had time to look up when i saw a red light come straight at me and it hit me in the chest. It sent me flying backwards and i fell on a bench. My whole body ached and it trembled; i noticed my wound had opened again, oozing blood. I was in a lot of pain. Feeling my eyes as heavy as concrete, i tried staying awake. In the back of my mind, as if it was in the corner of my mind, i heard a voice laugh and it sent a chill through my spine. It was the same voice from Tartarus. I couldn't hold out any longer and the darkness swallowed me.


	19. AN I LOVE YOUUUU

**Super long Author´s note: I wanted to wait to write this until i reached the 100 follower but ...screw it i don't care! THANKS THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS, for all your support and..well for always being there:D you have been the only persons and reason why i am still writing this, and im extremely sorry if you thought this was another chapter. Please just read this so you can get my feels. I...well im going through shitty times...being in my last year of junior high school (if im not incorrect in the US it's like that, here in mexico it's different) Not only that, i have very serious family problems...most of them include me and my brother. I swear to you guys that the only thing that cheers me up (apart from eating) is writing and knowing that someone out there that i don't know, will read my story and probably leave a review ..or will favorite it, or better put me in their list of favorite authors :') Maybe, you do, maybe you don't, but the feeling that someone is there to read about you, your stories, basically what you write, someone that actually takes 5, 10 or 20 minutes of his/her life to dedicate it to reading, is a feeling that really wants to make me cry. I know that i'm not a flabbergastedbaboom but i put all my effort into this and other stories. I know i'm not a frequent or regular uploader, but you must know that every time i do upload, that story already lifted up my mood, it already made my day and nothing can ruin it. I take my time writing it, since i want it to be good for you guys. I want you to enjoy it. And, once and for all i need to take out my bottled feelings of House of Hades. You're about to listen to some good fangirling. So you may leave if you want to. If you do, just know that i'm glad you read all of this and that you are supporting me. I LOVE you. And also you should know this. Every person matters. You matter. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

*********************************************SPOILER ALERT********************************************* **

***takes deep breath* Ok...GUYS WHO ELSE IS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE OF..BECAUSE OF..WELL BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING HAPPENING?! OH MY GODS, IT'S LIKE, RIORDAN IS LITERALLY MAKING US DIE OF FEELS? Do you think his secret plan is to kill us fangirls, slowly? OH OH AND DID YOU READ THAT HE SAID THAT ONE OF THE SEVEN WILL DIE?! WHAT THE F*ING HELL IS THAT?! AND WHAT ABOUT PERNICO? I hope that you do not unfollow me after what i said...but here it goes... as soon as i read that Nico had a crush on Percy, my brain on itself went like: Ok, you do not ship Percabeth anymore, you ship Pernico, OH MY GODS I DO NOT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME. IT'S LITERALLY LIKE 1 AM HERE AND I HAVE BEEN ON TUMBLR FOR ABOUT THREE hours! all i have been searching are pernico fanfics, pernico cute photos and all of that! I seriously need some help, right? I can't wait until OCTOBER 2014! I have a proposition to you. What if we go to Riordan's house. We make sure his family is not there, we enter, find him doing nothing and force him to write the blood of olympus as fast as he can or we will burn the entire Percy Jackson fandom? Huh? Too desperate...ok. **

****************SPOILER ENDS**************************"**

**Anyway, thanks for reading all that crap and see you next week! (also, to all of you who are thinking "oh, Harry is better than Percy" well you sirs and ladies are wrong, as you will probably see in the chapter after the one that's coming) OH OH OH AND ALSO, im kind of new here, so i thought it would be a good idea of getting a beta reader...but i just don't know how to do it or what is it. Leave me a PM if you want to help an ignorant girl:D Thanks again and bye-bye!**


End file.
